Strange yet Magical Events Part IV
by LadySongbird16
Summary: The fourth year at Hogwarts is approaching. The Elementals are getting stronger, but they're feeling less and less content with the changes around them. Only this time Harry's in even greater danger than before. Will they be able to help him this time? I don't own anything except the OCs. Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So DevilDragon8 and I are really excited about starting this story. We've been planning this one for a long time. Also, for those of you who were wondering where Chelsea's special ability mentioned in the last chapter of the previous story came from, it is loosely based on the Acute Yoki Sensing ability that Clare has in the **_**Claymore **_**anime and manga. I'm only going to stay this once and only once from now on; Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OCs. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

It was just another summer day for the Elementals. Samantha, Bethany, and Jimmy were training, just like they have been for the majority of the summer. Chelsea and Amelia were walking back from the grocery store. Since the others were training more than them, they have been running most of the errands.

"I still can't believe that we actually have these abilities." Chelsea said.

"I know, we're getting stronger everyday though, just like Grandpa said." Amelia replied.

"Yeah, I mean I can't feel movement from a far enough distance yet, but I can still feel every movement you guys make." Chelsea stated.

"Doesn't it ever get too much for you?" Amelia asked.

"Sometimes, but Grandpa's training is helping a lot. What about the super senses; doesn't the hearing ever get too much for you?" Chelsea asked.

"At first it was, but Grandpa's training has helped me too. I'm learning to focus on where I want hear and see, and what I want to taste, feel, and smell." Amelia stated. "In fact I think I see Samantha coming this way right now."

On cue Samantha fell on the ground, rolling a few feet in front of them before get right back on her feet and speeding back toward the beach.

"Man she's fast." Chelsea stated.

"How long do you think they've been going at it?" Amelia asked.

"I think an hour, that's how long we were gone." Chelsea replied.

"Was it really?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, we spent like ten minutes arguing over what kind of meat to get, remember?" Chelsea said.

"Oh, come on that's not fair, you know I don't eat meat." Amelia said.

"Well we're all not going to just stop eating meat." Chelsea replied.

"Well you should. Samantha's a damn carnivore!" Amelia exclaimed.

"I'm not saying she isn't but she'll never be a vegetarian." Chelsea replied.

Once Amelia and Chelsea got back to the house they unpacked the groceries and went outside where the others were.

"Haven't you guys had enough?" Chelsea asked.

"No, we've never had enough. You should know that by now." Bethany stated.

Chelsea and Amelia just rolled their eyes.

"Oh yeah, while you guys were gone we got a letter from Ron." Samantha said.

"What did it say?" Amelia asked.

"It said that he wants us to meet him at the Burrow tomorrow morning. His dad's got some sort of surprise for all of us." Jimmy stated.

"You know, I really hate surprises." Samantha replied.

"It's already late in the afternoon, and we're all out of floo powder. It will take us longer to get to the Burrow without magic." Bethany stated.

"She's right. We should probably get going now." Amelia replied.

"Alright, come on, we have to pack up and tell the familiars." Samantha said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Journey to the Burrow**

"You guys have to leave early again?" Claw asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Weasley has a surprise for all of us." Chelsea replied.

"I thought you all hated surprises?" Gollum said.

"We do, but Ron wants us to come." Samantha deadpanned.

"So, I suppose you want us to head to Hogwarts earlier than usual again?" Arrow asked.

"Yeah, I wish we could just bring you guys with us, but you'd be too noticeable." Amelia stated.

"Alright, we'll head to Hogwarts. How are you all getting to the Burrow though?" Skye asked.

"Train and taxi, the same way we get here every summer." Jimmy replied.

"Alright, just promise you'll be careful." Abhay stated.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay." Bethany said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The train ride was quite long but the Elementals didn't remember most of it because they fell asleep.

"Guys, what do you think the surprise is?" Bethany asked.

"I honestly don't know." Samantha replied.

"Knowing Mr. Weasley, it could be practically anything." Jimmy stated.

"He's got a point." Amelia replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The taxi ride to the Burrow wasn't as long, but Amelia, Chelsea, and Bethany still fell asleep again.

"Hey, girls, come on, wakeup." Jimmy said.

"Huh?" Chelsea said sleepily.

"We're here." Samantha stated.

"Already?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah." Jimmy replied.

The Elementals paid the cab driver and started walking toward the large house.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It was Harry Potter weekend at my college, and I wanted to post a chapter before it officially ended. Also there is a hurricane coming, so I don't know how much longer the power's going to stay on. Anyway, special thanks to DevilDragon8 and Bethany, they're really great coauthors! Please read and review. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Wake up Calls**

So the Elementals made their way to the front door of the Burrow and were greeted by a joyful Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello children! How were your summers?" She greeted them with a hug.

The Elementals each hugged her back, despite the tiredness they still felt.

"They were nice." Amelia replied.

"You all look quite tired; did you children sleep at all?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes Mrs. Wealey, but on a train, we've been traveling since yesterday afternoon." Samantha replied.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley went to open it, and the Elementals were saw someone they haven't seen in three months.

"Hermione." The Elementals said in unison.

"Hi guys. It's good to see you." Hermione greeted.

"So what is this surprise Mrs. Weasley?" Chelsea asked.

"Now dearies, don't think that I'm going to spoil the surprise." Mrs. Weasley stated. "Would you all please wake up the others and tell them that breakfast is ready?" She asked.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley, we'll get right to it." Bethany replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

Samantha, Bethany, and Hermione went to wake up Harry and Ron. Jimmy went to go wake the twins, and Chelsea and Amelia went to wake up Ginny. When Samantha, Bethany, and Hermione got to Ron's room they noticed Harry was moaning and thrashing around as if he were in pain. Seeing this, the girls went over to Harry's bed and began saying his name and trying to shake him awake.

"Harry! Harry? Harry!" They said trying to wake their distressed friend.

Harry finally woke up and reached for his glasses and looked at the girls.

"Are you all right Harry?" Bethany asked.

"Hermione, Bethany, Samantha, bad dream; when did you all get here?" Harry asked.

"Just now, you?" Hermione asked.

"Last night." Harry replied.

"Wake up, wake up Ronald!" Hermione said attempting to wake up Ron.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said covering himself with dis duvet.

"Honestly, get dressed, and don't go back to sleep." Hermione commanded. "Come on Ron, your mother says breakfast is ready." She said when the red head refused to move.

Once she was gone Ron attempted to go back to sleep, but Samantha saw this and went over and kicked at the bed, causing Ron to wake back up.

"Seriously, wake up now." Samantha commanded.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals met up with each other in the hallway.

"Did you guys have any luck?" Amelia asked Samantha and Bethany.

"Some, but Harry claims to have had a bad dream." Bethany replied.

"That can't be good." Jimmy stated.

"Great, the school year hasn't even started yet and I already have a bad feeling." Samantha claimed. "Anyway, did you too wake up Ginny, and Jimmy did you wake up the twins?"

"Yeah, surprisingly they're easier to deal with early in the morning." Jimmy replied.

"And Ginny's not that hard to wake up." Chelsea stated.

"Don't you think we should wake up Percy too?" Bethany asked.

"I think I should probably do that." Amelia said.

Chelsea and Samantha gave her both a glare.

"You two could stand outside the door if that will make you feel better." Amelia added.

"Well Samantha, you have super speed, and I can sense movement, I think we'll both be able to do something if they try to do anything funny." Chelsea stated.

"Alright." Samantha replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Do you sense any movement?" Samantha asked as they listened outside the door of Percy's room.

"Just Amelia's." Chelsea replied.

(Inside Percy's Room)

"Percy, wake up." Amelia said sweetly, kissing his cheek.

Now Percy, being a bit of the light sleeper, woke up right away, and was a bit shocked to find his girlfriend sitting on his bed.

"Amelia, not that I'm not happy to see you love, but what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"We got a letter from Ron saying that your dad has a surprise he wanted to share with us, so we've been traveling since yesterday afternoon to get her. Your mum asked us to wake you all up." Amelia explained.

"Well, then this is a very pleasant surprise." Percy said kissing his girlfriend.

"Anyway, you should probably get dressed. Your mum says breakfast is ready." Amelia said getting up to leave. Percy stopped her by grabbing hold of her hand.

"Are you sure you can't stay here with me a little longer?" Percy asked.

"Not a good idea, at the moment I'm afraid." Amelia stated.

"Are Samantha and Jimmy outside the door?" Percy asked.

"Samantha and Chelsea, but still, you get what I mean." Amelia replied.

"Okay, I'll just see you down stairs in a few minutes then?" Percy asked.

Amelia gave her boyfriend a smile and a nod before kissing him and heading out of the room.

When she got out there, Samantha and Chelsea were looking at her strangely.

"I told you nothing unusual would happen." She said before heading down the stairs.

Samantha and Chelsea just looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and followed Amelia downstairs.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey, so this chapter ended up being longer than I thought it would be. I'm really tired right now, but I promise a new chapter in a couple of hours from now. My coauthors and I want to try and finish this by Christmas, so I'm going to be pushing it a little from here on. Please review, feedback is appreciated. See you in my next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After breakfast everyone gathered most of their things and followed Mr. Weasley into the woods. Now no one knew exactly where they were going.

"Seriously Ron, where are we going?" Jimmy asked in annoyance.

"I don't know. Hey Dad, where exactly are we going?" Ron asked.

"I haven't the foggiest, keep up everyone." Mr. Weasley replied.

Mr. Weasley led them farther into the woods where they saw a middle aged man.

"Ah, Arthur, it's about time you got here." He said.

"Sorry Amos, bit of us had a sleepy start this morning." Mr. Weasley stated. "This is Amos Diggory everyone. He works with me at the ministry." Mr. Weasley said introducing the middle aged man.

Then they saw a boy, with brown hair and brown eyes, probably around Percy's age jump down from one of the trees.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric; am I right?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes sir." He replied shaking Mr. Weasley's hand.

Ginny, Hermione, Chelsea, and even Amelia looked at each other with the "Oh my God he's cute" look.

"Looks like you have a little competition there Perce." Fred stated.

Percy gave the twins a cold deadly glare. Amelia grabbed hold of his hand, trying to convince her boyfriend that she had no interest in Cedric.

Samantha, Chelsea, and Bethany just rolled their eyes. **(AN: I know Percy wasn't in this movie, but in the book he goes to the World Cup with them, and seeing how he's Amelia's boyfriend, we decided to put him in this part of the story).**

A few minutes later they all came to a hill with an old looking boot in the middle of it.

"Grab hold everyone." Mr. Diggory said.

"What is this thing?" Amelia asked.

"Why are we all standing around that mucky old boot?" Harry asked.

"That's no ordinary mucky old boot." Fred replied.

"It's a portkey." George added.

"A portkey, what's a portkey?" Harry asked.

"One three everybody, one, two…." Mr. Diggory counted.

The Elementals grabbed on quickly.

"Harry." Mr. Weasley said noticing Harry had not yet grabbed hold of the portkey.

"Three!" Mr. Diggory shouted and soon everybody was spinning around in what felt like another dimension.

"Let go kids." Mr. Weasley said.

"What?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Let go." Mr. Weasley repeated.

So The Elementals, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Percy, and the twins all let go and the next thing they knew they were screaming and falling. After what felt like a minute or two, they hit the ground.

"Ooow, that really hurt." Bethany said.

"Pain, so much of it." Chelsea said.

Everyone looked to see Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory and Cedric all floating down toward them.

"_Well, that's just unfair." Samantha thought._

"I'll bet that cleared up your sinuses." Mr. Diggory joked.

So Everybody got up and as they walked down the hill they couldn't believe what they saw. There was a whole cluster of tents and millions of people all dressed in different colors and festive music being played.

"Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup." Mr. Weasley said to everyone.

As they walked through the assembly of tents everyone looked amazed at the cultural clusters around them. Once they stopped at a particular tent Mr. Diggory and Cedric left and said that they would see everyone else later.

"Home sweet home." Mr. Weasley said as they entered the tent.

Harry and the Elementals just looked at each other, very confused about what Mr. Weasley meant.

Once they entered the tent though, they were surprised that the inside of the tent looked almost like an ordinary home. It had bunk beds for everyone, a small living room area, even a little kitchen.

"I love magic." Harry stated.

"Well, this should be fun." Chelsea claimed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey, I'm leaving the rest of the World Cup for the next chapter. I know this is about 19 hours later, but I'm going back to school tomorrow so I've been doing homework, packing, and etc. Special thanks to my coauthors, without them I don't know where I'd get these great ideas. Please write reviews they are greatly appreciated. See you in my next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Danger**

Later that night everyone was heading to the Quidditch stadium, tonight was the finals for the World Cup and it was Ireland vs. Bulgaria and people from all over the wizard world had travelled from all over the world to see this event.

"Blimey Dad, just how far up are we?" Ron asked as the group continued to make their way up the stairs of the stadium.

"Well, put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know." A familiar unfriendly voice stated.

Everyone turned to see Lucius and Draco Malfoy only a few floors below them.

"Father and I are in the minister's bunk by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco bragged.

"Don't boast Draco." Lucius commanded hitting his son's arm with his rod. Then he hooked his rod to Harry's arm, before he could turn away.

"Do enjoy yourself, while you can." He said before walking away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Finally everyone made it to the top of the stadium where they could watch the match.

"This should be fun." Amelia stated.

"Yeah, we have an awesome view!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Yeah sure." Samantha deadpanned.

Chelsea and Amelia just gave each other a confused look.

Then almost as if it were on cue, the Irish team flew into the stadium. The friends all cheered. Even Samantha, Jimmy, and Bethany in their current states of mind cheered a bit. Then the Bulgarians came in, destroying the Irish's dancing leprechaun made of fireworks. One of the players went ahead of the others, doing all these fancy stunts while still on his broom.

"Who is that?" asked Harry.

"That there is the best seeker in the world." Replied Fred.

"Sweet." Said Samantha.

Soon the whole crowd was chanting. "Krum, Krum,Krum,Krum,Krum!"

After that the Minister of Magic introduced himself and welcomed everyone, and then with a flick of his wand the game began.

Everyone watched in excitement.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone was now back in the tent dancing to Irish folk music to celebrate Ireland's victory in against Bulgaria, except for Samantha who, was reading a manga, and Jimmy and Bethany who were sitting with her.

"There's no one like Krum." Ron exclaimed.

"Krum?" asked Fred.

"Dumb Krum?" added George.

"He's like a bird the way we rides a broom, he's more than an athlete; he's an artist." Ron stated.

"I think you're in love Ron." Ginny teased.

"Shut up." Ron replied.

"I'd say he is." Amelia added.

"You would know all about that now wouldn't you Amelia?" Ron teased.

"Shut up Ron!" said Percy.

"Victor I love you, Victor I do, when we're apart my heart beats only for you." Harry and the twins sang.

Suddenly there were screams.

"_Oh God, this can't be good."_ Samantha thought.

"Something's going on out there." Amelia stated with a hint of worry present in her voice.

"It sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." George stated.

"Stop it, stop it! It's not the Irish. We have to get out of here." Mr. Weasley stated.

Everyone ran outside to see absolute chaos, people were screaming a running, tents were on fire, and strange looking people in black cloaks with skull masks were walking all over the place.

_"Oh my god, this looks worse than a city riot!" _Jimmy thought.

_"Why are they here?" _Chelsea thought.

_"Let's see because Harry's here and we're here. I can't believe this is still a surprise to you._" Samantha yelled telepathically.

"Get back to the portkey everybody and stick together. Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility." Mr. Weasley stated, and before everyone knew it, they were running, for their lives.

The Elementals and the Trio tried to keep up with each other, but the crowds were pushing them all apart.

Harry, Samantha, and Bethany got separated from the others.

"Harry!" Hermione called over her shoulder trying to get her friend to catch up with them quickly.

"Samantha!" Jimmy called.

"Bethany!" Amelia called.

But before they could even get another glimpse of their friends the crowds pushed them forward.

Samantha, Harry, and Bethany tried to catch up with them, but the three friends took a glance behind them to see the cloaked figures not too far behind, and then, people in the crowd showed them. Within seconds, all the three young Gryffindors knew was darkness.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi again. I'd like to apologize for the delay. I just finished the fall semester, so I was study for exams all this week. DragonDevil8 and I have extended our deadline for this to New Year's Day, due to conflicts. But I can promise a new chapter by Christmas. Thank you to my coauthors for helping me with the story ideas, and please write reviews, we appreciate feedback. See you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Guests at school?**

Harry, Samantha, and Bethany woke up, only to discover the horror of their surroundings. All the tents were either completely gone or burnt remains of the actual things. There was smoke rising from the ground everywhere, and there wasn't another soul in sight. That is until they saw a man, dressed in black looking at them and walking in their direction. The three friends were completely silent the whole time. Suddenly they heard their names being called.

"Harry!"

"Samantha!"

"Bethany!"

They turned to see Ron, Hermione, Amelia, Chelsea, and Jimmy running toward them.

"There you guys are." Jimmy stated.

"You really had us worried." Chelsea added.

"We've been looking for you for ages." Ron said.

"What is that?" Harry said looking at something in the sky.

Everyone looked up to see a glowing skull with a snake coming of its mouth. Then Harry was groaning in pain, and placing his hand over his scar.

"Stupefy!" Voices suddenly yelled. Then pretty soon the eight friends were ducking on the ground.

"Stop!" A familiar voice said, moving toward the eight friends. "That's my son."

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, kids, are you alright?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Which one of you did it?" A strange-looking man with a black mustache asked.

"What?" Samantha asked.

"Don't lie, you've been discovered at the scene of the crime!" He added.

"Barty, they're just kids." Mr. Weasley stated.

"What crime?" Harry asked.

"It's the dark mark Harry; it's his mark." Hermione whispered.

"Voldemort." Harry said.

All the ministry officials looked up at the sky.

"All of you follow me." Mr. Crouch stated.

"There was a man, that way he went that way." Harry said pointing in the right direction.

"A man Harry, who?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see his face." Harry replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals were sitting one of the many cabins of the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and Chelsea were reading the Daily Prophet, Samantha was reading a Hetalia manga, and the others were just sitting around or listening to music.

"Anything from the trolley dearies?" The sweets trolley asked.

"Package of Droobles and a licorice wand." Ron asked.

"On second thought just the Droobles." Ron said, looking at the galleons in his hands.

"It's alright, I'll get it." Harry offered.

"Just the Droobles, thanks." Ron said before sitting back down.

"Five chocolate frogs please." Chelsea said.

She payed the trolley lady before sitting back down.

"Here you go guys." Chelsea said, handing everyone their chocolate frog.

Samantha opened chocolate frog, and it immediately jumped out of the container. Samantha caught it in less than a nanosecond.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked.

"Do what?" Samantha asked.

"You caught it." Ron said.

"Yeah, so. It's not impossible to catch one." Samantha stated.

Ron just gave her a look.

"How could this happen?" Chelsea asked looking away from the paper.

"Wasn't there any security?" Hermione added.

"Loads, according to Dad, that's why they're so troubled, it happened right under their noses." Ron replied.

"It's hurting again isn't, your scar?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine." Harry replied.

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this right, what you saw at the World Cup and in your dream." Hermione stated.

The Elementals all nodded.

So Harry wrote a letter to Sirius and sent Hedwig off with it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

After the train let everyone off at Hogwarts, they were told to wait before heading to the welcome feast. So everyone went outside. When they got there they noticed a strange vehicle in the sky. It looked like a fancy carriage from a fairy tale being pulled by flying horses.

"_I was wondering when we'd see a Pegasus in this world." Chelsea thought._

Everyone couldn't help but laugh when poor Hagrid almost got hit by the carriage.

Then they saw a large boat which looked like a pirate ship, rising from the lake, level by level.

"I never thought that a boat could do that." Amelia said.

"It's magic, duh." Bethany replied.

"I wonder who's come all the way here." Jimmy asked.

"Well, we'll find out." Samantha stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Sorry it took so long. Anyway, as usual thank you to my coauthors for the ideas. Please read and review. And I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Unforgiveable Curses**

The Hogwarts students sat in the Great Hall, the first years had already been sorted, so everyone was waiting for Dumbledore to announce the beginning of the feast.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore began. "Now, before we are enchanted by our amazing feast, I have an announcement to make Hogwarts has been chosen…" Dumbledore was interrupted by Mr. Filch running in and whispering something to him. Then he quickly left.

"As I was saying, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the Triwizard Tournament. Now for those of you who don't know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools. From each school a champion is selected to partake in three dangerous tasks." Dumbledore stated.

"Wicked!" Fred and George said from the Gryffindor table.

"Now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime." Dumbledore announced.

Then the doors of the Great Hall opened and girls were uniforms made of blue silk came prancing in. The boys watched in excitement.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said.

The girls just rolled their eyes.

"Blimey, that's one big woman." Seamus stated, looking at the headmistress, and he wasn't kidding, she was so tall she put Hagrid to shame.

The boys all stood up and applauded while the girls just sat annoyed.

"Boys." Amelia whispered to Bethany who nodded in agreement.

"And now, please welcome the proud sons of the Durmstrang Institute, and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore announced.

A group of boys dressed him brown came into the Great Hall, banging staffs on the ground and doing tricks with them. Their headmaster and two other boys came walking in after them and everyone noticed something oddly familiar about one of the two boys.

"Blimey it's him, it's Viktor Krum." Ron said in shock.

After the Durmstrang boys' display, which included one boy breathing fire into the form of a dragon (which Samantha enjoyed) the feast began.

After about another half hour Dumbledore asked for everyone's attention again.

"I'd like to say a few words, Eternal Glory, that's what shall come to the wizard who wins the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore stated revealing the Triwizard cup. "Here to explain the rules we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartimus Crouch."

"Hey that's the guy we saw at the World Cup." Chelsea claimed.

"You're right." Samantha said recognizing Crouch.

Just as Crouch was about to speak the ceiling turned into the night sky during a thunder storm, the stuents began to freak out, but then a strange looking man standing in the corner by the professors' table pulled out his wand and returned it to its normal state. Samantha, Jimmy, and Amelia looked at Chelsea and Bethany.

"_What, you think we did that?" _Chelsea asked telepathically.

"_We don't even know how to create a thunderstorm." _Bethany added.

"_Are you sure?" _Jimmy asked.

"_Yes!" _Both girls replied.

That's Mad Eye Moody." Ron stated snapping the Elementals out of their telepathic conversation.

"Alastor Moody, the auror?" Hermione asked.

"Auror?" Dean and the Elementals asked.

"Dark wizard catcher, half of the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him." Ron replied.

"What's that he's drinking?" Amelia asked as everyone watched him pull out a flask and drink from it.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's pumpkin juice." Harry replied.

Once all the commotion was over Mr. Crouch began his announcement.

"The ministry has decided that do the safety risks, that no wizard under the age of 17 shall be allowed to submit their name for this tournament. Furthermore…" Mr. Crouch was interrupted by a various protests from the students.

"_So, I'm not interested." _Jimmy thought.

"_Me either, like we haven't been in enough danger already." _Samantha responded.

"Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed ending all the protests. He then relieved to everyone a silver goblet with blue flames sprouting from it. ""The Goblet of Fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly! If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, The Triwizard Tournament has begun." Dumbledore stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day the Elementals were heading to their first Defense against the Dark Arts class. When they got there they took they took their seats.

"_Is anyone else a bit freaked out by this Moody guy?" _Chelsea thought.

"_A bit, what's up with that eye of his?" _Jimmy replied.

"_I don't know, but Ron said he's supposed to be as mad as a hatter these days." _Amelia responded.

"_Mad as a hatter?" _Bethany asked.

"_Great, someone who is more insane than we are." _Samantha stated.

"Alastor Moody, ex auror and your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, I'm here because Dumbledore asked me to be here, end of story, goodbye, the end, understood?" Moody said from the front of the classroom.

Everyone just nodded their heads.

"Now…" Moody continued. "Which one of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" He asked.

"Three sir." Hermione replied.

"And they are so named?" Moody asked.

"Because they're unforgivable, the use of any one of them could earn you …" Hermione was cut off.

"A one way ticket to Azkaban, correct." Moody said while writing the words unforgivable on the board. "Now the ministry says you're too young to know about these curses, but I say differently. You need to know what's out there, you need to be prepared; you need to find another place to stick your gum beside the other side of your desk Mr. Finnigan!" He said suddenly.

"Blimey, the old codger can see in the back of his head." Seamus stated.

"And hear across classrooms." Moody said throwing a piece of paper at Seamus.

"Weasley, give us a curse." Mad Eye said, startling Ron in the process.

"Well, my dad did tell me about one, the Imperius curse?" Ron said.

"Oh yes, he'd know all about that, gave the ministry quite a scare a while back." Moody stated.

Then he went over to the window sill where jars filled with all sort of creatures were located. He picked up a spider, used 'Engorgio' to make it bigger than whipped out his wand.

"Imperio!" He said.

The spider began to move and float in whatever direction Moody moved his wand. The class seemed to be having fun with it, but the Elementals weren't really amused (except when the spider ended up on Malfoy's face). Mad Eye finally moved the spider onto the table behind him and asked the class for another curse. He picked Neville.

"Longbottom is it?" He asked.

"Neville only nodded nervously.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology." Moody stated.

"Neville nodded again. "There's the Cruciatus curse." Neville said.

"Yes, come." He said guiding Neville toward the table. "It gets quite ugly, the torture curse. Crucio!"

Suddenly the spider on the table started squeaking and writhing in pain. Neville watched in horror, before closing his eyes on it. After what felt like only a minute Hermione spoke up.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

"Can't you see it's bothering him?!" Samantha added.

"Please stop it!" Chelsea yelled.

Moody did stop. Then he picked up the spider and put it down on Hermione's desk.

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger?" He asked.

Hermione sadly and almost fearfully shook her head.

"Avada Kedavra!" Mad Eye said, and the next thing everyone knew, a flash of green light erupted from his wand and the spider was dead. "The killing curse, only one person has been known to survive it, and he's sitting in this room." He stated while looking at Harry.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Brilliant, a bit scary if you ask me, but he's really been there you know?" Ron said as the trio and the Elementals headed down the stairs from class.

"A bit scary?" Jimmy asked.

"Try very scary." Samantha stated.

"There's a reason why those curses are unforgiveable; they're performed in a classroom. Did you see the look on Neville's face?" Hermione asked.

Everyone turned to see Neville standing right in front of them on the staircase, looking almost blankly at the stained glass window.

"Neville?" Bethany asked.

"Son…" Everyone turned to see Professor Moody right behind them. "Are you alright?" He asked Neville.

Neville nodded.

"Come one, we'll have a cup of tea; I have something to show you." The professor said heading back up the stairs. After a few seconds Neville followed him.

The eight other Gryffindors just watched Neville head back toward the classroom.

"_Poor Neville." _Chelsea thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi, so DevilDragon8 and I really want to work on getting as many chapters up ASAP. So, look for another chapter up possibly before Christmas. Please write reviews. DevilDragon8 and I greatly appreciate your feedback. See you in the next chapter, and if I don't post a new one before Christmas, Happy Holiday! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Goblet has spoken**

The Elementals were the Great Hall watching as students from Hogwarts and the other two schools threw their names into the goblet of fire. It still surprised them how people would put their lives at risk all for "Eternal Glory."

"_I can't believe these people would want to risk their lives all for a silly cup." _Bethany thought.

"_Well, apparently it's super serious if almost everyone age 17 is putting their names in the cup."_ Jimmy replied telepathically.

"_What a bunch of idiots, if dying is what you need to do to obtain eternal glory, then I don't want it." _Samantha commented.

"_What a bunch of gits!" _Chelsea added.

"_What's git mean again?" _Amelia asked.

"_Oh, it means idiot." _Chelsea replied.

The others just looked at her.

"_What, we've been here four years now. Don't you think we should know at least some of the slang?" _She asked.

The others just rolled their eyes and Samantha went to sit down next to Hermione and read her book.

After everyone watched Cedric put his name into the goblet, Fred and George came in, each holding a potion vial in their hand. Everyone started cheering.

"An aging potion." Amelia whispered to a very confused Bethany.

"It's not going to work." Hermione said to Fred and George in an almost sing-song voice.

"Oh yeah?" Fred countered.

"And tell us Granger, why is that?" George asked.

"See this, this is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself." Hermione stated pointing to the white circle surrounding the Goblet of Fire.

"So?" Fred asked.

"So, a genius such as Dumbledore can't simply fall for something as pathetic and dim-witted as an aging potion." Hermione declared.

"Ah but that is what makes it so brilliant." Fred replied.

"Because he's so pathetically dim-witted." George added.

"_Well he was smart enough to send us here." _Samantha thought.

So the twins drank the aging potion and stepped over the aging line. Nothing strange happened after so everyone cheered, and then once the twins threw their names into the goblet again nothing happened so again everyone cheered. That was until the flames in the goblet turned red and shot out at Fred and George. Then the twins looked at each other and saw that they had the faces of old men.

"You said…" Fred stated angrily.

"You said…" George countered.

Soon both of them were wrestling with each other and everyone was watching them in excitement and yelling "Fight, fight!" Everyone except the Elementals and Hermione who just rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing. A few seconds later though, Viktor Krum entered the room everyone even the Elementals stopped to watch as he placed his name in the goblet of fire before turning slightly in the Elementals direction to take a glance at Hermione who smiled slightly. Once he was gone the Elementals looked at her curiously.

"What?" She asked them.

"Don't what us, what was that all about?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione replied before returning to her book.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Thursday night had finally arrived, everyone sat in the Great Hall, waiting for Dumbledore to begin.

"Welcome everyone! The time has come to select our three champions." Dumbledore finally announced. He magically closed the curtains of all the windows and dimmed the light of torches hanging on the ceiling till the Great Hall. Then he went over to the goblet of fire and waved his hand in front of it. It then shot out a tiny piece of parchment which he caught.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum." He announced.

Krum went up to shake Dumbledore's hand and then take his place in front of the professor's table.

Dumbledore turned to the goblet again and another piece of parchment flew out.

"The Beauxbatons' champion is Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore announced.

Fleur went to shake Dumbledore's hand and take her place next to Krum.

Dumbledore turned to the goblet for one final time and grabbed the parchment that flew from it.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore announced.

Cedric went to shake Dumbledore's hand just as the other two did and then took his place next to Fleur in front of the professor's table.

"Excellent, now we have our three champions, but in the end, only one will be victorious. Only one will wield this chalice of champions, the Triwizard Cup." Dumbledore announced as Mr. Crouch revealed the cup. Everyone applauded, but suddenly something strange happened. The fire in goblet burned red and it shot out a fourth piece of parchment, which Dumbledore caught and looked at.

"Harry Potter…" Dumbledore mumbled in shock.

"_What?!" _Amelia thought, having heard Dumbledore mumbled the name.

"Harry Potter?!" Dumbledore said a bit louder so everyone could hear.

"What?" Bethany said in whisper.

"No, it can't be." Chelsea whispered.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled.

Hermione, pushed Harry up from the Gryffindor table and he made his way toward Dumbledore. He took the parchment from Dumbledore's hand and then he gave the professor a look of absolute shock before walking toward all the other professors.

"He's a cheat!" One of the students yelled.

"He's not even seventeen yet." Another student added.

_Shut up all of you!" _Samantha thought.

"_It is his name on that parchment; and believe me, he's just as shocked as anyone else."_ Amelia stated.

"_How the hell did that happen?"_ Jimmy thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

After the big shock in the Great Hall, Harry and the other three champions were sent to the trophy room were the professors came and questioned Harry. The Elementals tried to follow so they could defend their friend, but Dumbledore and the other professors locked them out. All they could do was watch in shock and horror from the gates as Barty Crouch Sr. explained that Harry had no choice but to compete.

Anyway, later that night the Elementals were up in their dorms, think about what happened today.

_The Girls' Dorm_

"How the hell did this happen?" Chelsea asked.

"You're honestly surprised that something like this happened with all the stuff we've dealt with in the past three years?" Bethany asked.

"Well, you are right, but in Chelsea's defense, I didn't expect something this big to happen. I mean, I know Harry has a reputation for getting into trouble, we do help with that sometimes; but I know for a fact that Harry would never have done something this drastic." Amelia stated.

"Amelia's right." Samantha stated.

The other three turned to look at her.

"Harry didn't put his name in that goblet, and I don't have a clue who could've, but I have a really bad feeling about this. She stated.

Bethany, Amelia, and Chelsea just looked at each other. They knew for a fact that Samantha's bad feelings have always been right, so the worst was definitely yet to come.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

_The Boys' Dorm_

The boys were getting ready for bed. Harry just sat on the window sill looking out at the sky. Jimmy wanted to ask him about the whole incident with the goblet, but he knew for a fact that Harry was still trying to take this all in.

"How did you do it?" Ron asked.

Harry turned and gave Ron a confused look.

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"Oh forget it, not telling your best friend anything." Ron complained.

"Ron you seriously can't believe that Harry would do something this extreme." Jimmy commented.

"Oh, did he tell you then?" Ron argued.

Jimmy looked at the other boys in the dorm, feeling a bit awkward now.

"No, he didn't, but that doesn't automatically me he did it." Jimmy replied.

"I didn't do anything Ron, stop being stupid." Harry stated.

"Yeah that's me, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's stupid best friend." Ron said lying on his bed and turning his back toward Harry and Jimmy.

"I didn't put my name in that goblet, I don't want eternal glory. Look, whatever happened today, just forget about it." Harry said looking Ron in the eye.

After that Harry went to sit on his bed and prepare to fall asleep. Jimmy just let out a sigh of defeat before going to do the same.

"_Things are about to become hellish around here." _He thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi again. So the deadline that DevilDragon8 and I decided on for this story is quickly approaching, so don't be surprised if you see two or three chapters a day over the next five day period. And to clear any confusion you might have with the italics, I only use them for the OCs thoughts and telepathic conversations with Jimmy. Please write reviews, my coauthors and I greatly appreciate feedback. See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Aftermath**

The next day, someone from the Daily Prophet came to do a report on the Triwizard Tournament and the selected champions. The four champions were currently getting their picture taken for the Daily Prophet. Samantha stood off to the side watching. Since Harry had no choice but to compete in the tournament, she had declared herself his bodyguard. Of course there were many protests from Harry, but knowing that there would still be tons of people ridiculing him and that he needed to be safe at all times, Samantha would not take no for an answer.

"What a charismatic quartet." A strange looking woman commented. "Hello, I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the Daily Prophet. But, of course, you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know. You're the juicy news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick? Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my ravid readers." She stated.

"_This woman sounds absolutely crazy." _Samantha thought.

And she looked crazy too. She was wearing a bright green top and matching skirt with black fur trim, and black glasses with rectangular frames. She had curly short bleached blonde hair and wore red lipstick.

"So, who wants to share first?" She asked. When no one answered she decided to just pick one of them, so she grabbed Harry.

"We'll start with the youngest then." She said.

Samantha quickly followed.

"And where do you think you're going young lady?" Rita asked her.

"I'm his bodyguard, I don't care what you say, but I refuse to leave him alone with anyone I don't trust" Samantha stated with a bored tone.

Rita just gave her a strange look before finally speaking.

"Very well then." She said.

They entered the broom closet.

"Cozy isn't it?" Rita asked.

"This is a broom closet." Harry stated.

"Then you should feel right at home. Do you mind if we use a quick flex quill?" Rita asked.

"No, not at all." Harry replied.

"So tell me Harry, how does it feel? Here you are a mere boy of twelve.."

"Fourteen." Harry corrected.

"About enter a tournament against three other wizards who know spells that you have never attempted in dizziest daydreams, concerned." She continued.

"Well, I never thought about …" Harry attempted to answer the question.

"Just ignore the quill." Rita requested.

"Do you think that it was the trauma of your past that made you enter such a dangerous tournament?" Rita continued.

"I didn't enter the tournament." Harry replied.

"Of course you didn't, everybody loves a rebel Harry. Scratch that last part." She said to the quill.

"And what about your parents; how do you think they would feel, proud, or concerned that you, were part of this tournament?"

At this point Samantha was fed up with her questions and thought it was time someone talked some sense into this woman.

"Look lady, I understand that you're doing your job here, but let's get some things straight. Harry, is fourteen, not, twelve; and some of these questions of yours aren't appropriate. Harry's going through enough things as it is. So you don't have the right to put things like this into his head, or make him off as something he isn't. And if you keep up with this, I can assure you that you will wake up the next morning and find all your notes burned and absolutely no proof of how it happened." Samantha threatened.

Rita Skeeter just looked like terrified.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Harry was trying to avoid Ron, and Samantha was still acting as his bodyguard.

At the current moment Samantha and Harry, and Chelsea were watching Neville inspect plants in the lake.

"Why do you insist on being my bodyguard?" Harry asked.

"Because people at this school are buggers right now, and I can't stand them hurting you." Samantha replied.

"Just listen to her Harry; she's not going to stop anyway." Chelsea commented.

"Magical Water Plants of the Highland Locks." Harry said reading the title of Neville's book.

"Yeah, Moody gave it to me that day we had tea." Neville explained.

Then he waved at someone and the others turned to see Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Amelia, Jimmy, and Bethany coming their way.

Hermione approached them and looked at Harry.

"Ronald would like me to tell you, that he was told by Seamus, who was told by Dean, who was told, by Pavarti, that Hagrid's looking for you." Hermione stated.

"Well…" Harry said.

"What?" Samantha asked.

Hermione went back to Ron who whispered something to her.

"Dean was told by Pavarti that… please don't make me say it again. Hagrid is looking for you." Hermione repeated.

"Well you can tell Ron…" Harry said.

"I'm not an owl!" Hermione yelled before the others walked away. Amelia, Bethany, and Jimmy just gave Samantha and Chelsea a questioning look before following the others.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha and Harry were following the Hagrid into the dark forest.

"Did you bring your father's cloak like I asked?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, but Hagrid, what's this all about?" Harry asked.

"This is important so pay attention." Hagrid stated.

Then Harry noticed something strange.

"What's with the flower? Hagrid, you've combed your hair." Harry stated.

"As a matter of fact I have, you should try it sometimes." Hagrid said.

"He kind of does have a point." Samantha whispered.

"Hagrid?" They heard a familiar voice said.

"The cloak, put the cloak on." Hagrid ordered.

So Harry threw the cloak over himself and Samantha and looked to see Madam Maxime. It sounded like she and Hagrid were flirting with each other. Harry looked disgusted.

"Like I don't get enough of this from Amelia." Samantha commented.

Then they noticed flames in the distance.

"Can we get closer?" Madam Maxime asked.

Harry and Samantha couldn't believe what they saw.

"Dragons, that's the first task?" Harry asked.

"You have to be kidding me." Samantha said.

"Now come on now Harry, dragons are simply misunderstood creatures. Although I admit that Horntail is a right nasty piece of work, poor Ron nearly fainted looking at it." Hagrid stated.

"Ron was here?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, his brother Charlie had to come and bring them down from Romania. Didn't Ron tell you that?" Hagrid asked.

"No, he didn't tell me anything." Harry stated angrily.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

The next day Harry decided that he needed to find Cedric and tell him about the dragons. The others decided that they should find Dumbledore and talk to him about Harry, well Chelsea and Amelia decided, Bethany and Jimmy just agreed to tag along.

Anyway Harry and Samantha were heading out to the court yard and on their way there students with badges that read "Potter Stinks" passed them. Harry tried to ignore them, but Samantha saw that it hurt him. After being insulted by two Hufflepuff students who wouldn't let them pass Samantha decided to speak up.

"Really, you people find picking on someone by wearing these badges is funny. You're all pathetic." She stated.

After that they went over to Cedric and Harry asked if they could talk.

"Dragons, that's the first task." Harry stated.

"Are you sure?" Cedric asked.

"Positive." Harry replied.

"Thanks, and about the badges, I tried to convince them not to wear them." Cedric stated.

"Don't worry about it." Harry replied.

After that Harry and Samantha decided that they should probably go find the others, that was until they found Ron talking to Seamus.

Harry had some things to say to him, so he approached him and Samantha followed.

"You're a right foul git, you know that?" Harry said angrily.

"Is that so, anything else?" Ron asked.

"Yeah stay away from me." Harry demanded.

"Fine." Ron replied.

Once he was gone the two friends ended up running into Malfoy.

"Why so tense Potter? My father and I have a bet you see. I think you won't last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees; he thinks you won't even last five." Malfoy stated.

"I don't give a damn about what your father thinks Malfoy. He's vile and cruel and you're just pathetic." Harry stated.

"And besides, your father is afraid of me." Samantha added.

"Why you!" Malfoy said pulling out his wand.

Suddenly Professor Moody showed up and transfigured Malfoy into a ferret and started toying with him with his wand causing everyone to laugh. That was until Professor McGonagall came and gave him a lecture. Once she was gone Moody asked Harry and Samantha to follow him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Moody took Samantha and Harry up to his office.

"Now, what's your plan Potter?" Moody asked.

"Plan sir?" Harry asked.

"What do mean?" Samantha added.

"Look Potter, your pal Diggory, by your age he could turn a whistle into a pocket watch and have it sing you the time. Miss Delacour, she's as much as a fairy princess as I am. And as for Krum, his head may be full of sawdust, but Karkroff's isn't. They'll all have a strategy. So tell me Potter, what are your talents?" Moody asked.

"Well, I'm good at flying. I'm a fair flyer." Harry said.

"That is true." Samantha commented.

"One of the best, I've heard." Moody said.

"But I'm not allowed a broom." Harry said.

"You're allowed a wand." Moody stated.

"_Hmmmm, interesting." _Samantha thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! So this is the longest chapter I've written a while, but DevilDragon8 and I are trying to get at least five more up by the end of tomorrow. So keep checking for more chapters. And please read and review. See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The First Task and Dancing**

It was the day of the first task, and everyone was nervous for the whole event, especially Harry. The champions were in a tent waiting for the tasks to start. Samantha was in the tent as well trying to keep Harry calm.

"Harry?" A voice said from outside the tent.

"Hermione, is that you?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, how are you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, I guess." Harry said.

"The key is to concentrate, then you just…" Hermione didn't know what to say next.

"Fight a dragon?" Harry asked.

Hermione burst into the tent and gave Harry a hug. Then there were flashes and the three Gryffindor friends were looking at Rita Skeeter and her photographer.

"How, romantic, you two might even make the front page." She stated.

"You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends." Krum

"Yeah, and it's really strange. A friend of yours is about to go fight a dragon, something that he could die from. It's really strange to go give him a hug and tell him to be careful. It's not human at all to do such a thing." Samantha said sarcastically.

"No matter, we have what we needed to get." Rita said before leaving.

Then Dumbledore, Crouch, Maxime, and Karkoroff entered the tent.

"Good day champions, gather around." Then he noticed that Hermione was in the tent. "What are you doing here Miss Granger?" He asked.

"Sorry, I'll just…" With that Hermione left.

"Dumbledore, what about this girl?" Crouch asked looking at Samantha.

"Oh, she can stay. She declared herself his bodyguard." Dumbledore replied.

"Is she good?" Crouch asked.

"She scares Lucius Malfoy, I think she's good." Harry stated.

"That was a good day" Samantha replied.

"Alright then. Miss Delacour, if you would." He said pulling out a black bag.

Fleur stuck her hand in the bag and pulled out small miniature dragon.

"The Welsh Green." Mr. Crouch stated.

Next he handed the bag to Krum who pulled out his miniature dragon.

"The Chinese Fireball." Mr. Crouch announced.

Then he handed the bag to Cedric.

"The Swedish Short Snout." He announced. Then he took the bag over to Harry. "Which leaves…"

"The horntail." Harry said quietly.

"What was that boy?" Crouch asked.

"Nothing." Harry replied.

The Hungarian Horntail, these represent three very dangerous dragons. Each has been given a golden egg to guard. Your task is to retrieve the egg in order to move on." Crouch announced.

"Mr. Diggory, you may begin at the sound of the cannon." Dumbledore said.

The cannon went off and Cedric stepped out of the tent.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry and Samantha waited in the tent as each of the other champions faced their dragons and before either of them knew it, it was Harry's turn to go.

"I know I didn't appreciate it before, but thanks for doing this Samantha." Harry said.

"You're welcome. Remember, keep calm and stand your ground. You can do this Harry." Samantha said before heading toward the stands.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"How is he Samantha?" Bethany asked.

"He's nervous, as he should be." Samantha replied.

"I hope he'll be alright." Chelsea said.

They watched anxiously as Harry stepped out of the tent, and made his way towards the egg. Suddenly the dragon appeared and made its way toward Harry trying to swat Harry with its tail and breathe fire at him.

The dragon came this close to almost crushing Harry. The Elementals were getting really worried now.

"Your wand Harry, your wand!" Hermione yelled.

Harry grabbed his wand.

"Accio Firebolt." Harry yelled.

About thirty seconds later Harry's Firebolt appeared and Harry was flying away, but he flew out of the stadium and toward the castle.

"This can't be good." Chelsea stated.

_A few minutes later _

The people in the stands were still waiting for Harry to return.

"You guys, it's not just Harry and the horntail, there's another set of wings going." Amelia stated.

"Oh no, the dragon has a friend." Bethany wailed.

"It's Claw, will you relax now?" Samantha said.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Claw wanted to watch this, and I told him not to interfere unless things got way too crazy." Samantha declared.

_Ten minutes later_

Harry came flying back with the egg in his hand.

They all cheered.

"Yeah!"

"He did it!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone in the Gryffindor common continued to cheer. The twins lifted Harry up, and everyone started to cheer more. Seamus took the egg and handed it to Harry.

"Shut up." He told everyone. "Go on Harry what's the clue?" He asked.

"Who wants me to open it?" Harry asked.

Everyone cheered.

"You want me to open it?" Harry asked with a smile.

Everyone cheered louder. So Harry opened the egg and it let out one of the most horrible blood curling screams that the Elementals had ever heard. Everyone including the portraits covered their ears. Amelia however covered her ears and doubled over. Once Harry closed the egg. The Elementals gathered around her.

"Amelia, are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

"No, it was way too loud!" Amelia said almost on the verge of tears.

Samantha helped her up and gave Chelsea her arm.

"Take her up to the dorm, check her ears and make sure she gets some rest." Samantha ordered.

Chelsea nodded before leading Amelia up to the dorm.

So, the anti-Dumbledore trio remained at the party, listening to Harry and Ron talk.

"Boys." Hermione said.

Ginny, Angelina, Samantha, and Bethany all nodded in agreement.

"Sorry Jimmy." Bethany said looking at him.

Jimmy just shrugged his shoulders.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

At breakfast the next day Hermione was looking at the Daily Prophet in disgust; Rita Skeeter wrote a bogus article about her chasing after famous wizards, with Krum being a target of hers.

"Does she really want to be known for writing all these bogus lies?" Samantha asked.

"I thought you scared that out of her?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to burn a few notes. On a different note how was your conversation with Dumbledore? I was going to ask you during Harry's first task but with the whole 'Holy shit he's about to be eaten by a Horntail' thing, it kinda slipped my mind." She inquired to Amelia and Chelsea, while the other two snickered.

"Oh, they didn't tell you. He completely ignored us, he acknowledged us just long enough for him to tell us he had no time for us." Bethany stated.

"Shocking, I did not except that, it's not like he's ever had time for us before." Samantha replied.

"Shut up Samantha, we've already heard it from you and the others too. " Chelsea replied.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Samantha replied with a smirk.

"Samantha, again shut… up." Amelia said firmly.

"No, you made me the leader and now you have to listen to me speak. You two are being incredibly selfish. None us can trust Dumbledore, the three of us are acknowledging it, we're not in a comfortable fantasy. We're out in the cold, working our asses off. You two are being delusional. How is that fair. You have to open up your eyes, nothing here about how we're being treated is right. Wake up and smell the roses, not all of them are alive."

Chelsea and Amelia were speechless.

"The next free minute I have I'm going to blow something up." Samantha muttered.

Then Nigel, a first year Gryffindor student, can over to the table carrying a large box.

"Parcel for you Mr. Weasley." He said handing Ron the box.

"Thank you Nigel." He replied.

Nigel continued to stand there looking at Harry.

"Not now Nigel, later." Ron said.

"I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph." Ron said to the confused Gryffindors.

Ron opened the package and noticed it was from his mother, but what he saw made him very confused. It was very frilly looking.

"Mum sent me a dress." Ron said in disbelief.

Amelia and Chelsea were laughing hysterically while the anti-Dumbledore trio acted differently.

"That sucks." Samantha stated.

"Yup." Bethany and Jimmy said in unison.

Ron went over to Ginny with the strange looking robes. "Ginny these must be for you." He said.

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly." Ginny replied.

The others continued to laugh.

"They're not for Ginny; they're for you, dress robes." Hermione stated.

"Dress robes, for what?" Ron asked.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament for since its inception. On Christmas Eve night we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I except each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the yule ball is first and foremost, ….a dance." McGonagall admitted.

Everyone started talking.

"Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirch that name by behaving like a bunch of babbling bumbling band of baboons." McGonagall stated.

Fred and George dared each other to say that five times fast.

"Now to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth in flight."

Ron made a side comment that Jimmy couldn't quite make out, but it must have been funny because Seamus started laughing.

"Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes?" Ron replied reluctantly.

"Will you join me please?" She said as she pulled him forward, and everyone laughed.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist." McGonagall stated.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"My waist." McGonagall repeated as someone whistled. "Bend your arm." She continued.

On the side Fred and George where laughing as Harry motioned them to come toward him as McGonagall was counting the 1,2,3s.

"Oi, never letting him forget this are you?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Never." The twins replied.

Harry and Jimmy just started laughing.

"Everybody come together." Only the girls got up. "Boys, on your feet." McGonagall commanded and only Neville stepped forward.

Meanwhile, the girls were having a bit of trouble getting Samantha to stand up.

"Come on Samantha." Chelsea demanded.

"No." She replied.

"Seriously Samantha, everyone else is getting up." Bethany stated as she pulled on Samantha's arm.

"I don't dance." Samantha growled.

"Ugh, Hermione, Ginny, Angelina, would you please help us over here?" Amelia asked.

"It's not going to work, when I was four years old it took four people to hold me down just for my mom to get a splinter out of my foot. I'm bigger and stronger now; I doubt six of you is going to make a big difference." Samantha specified.

Let's just say that they never got her out of her seat.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hello again, chapter 11 is on its way, and again please write reviews. As mentioned earlier DevilDragon8 and I appreciate feedback. See you in the next chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Finding Dates**

With the Yule ball approaching, the Elementals had something else on their minds finding dates. They weren't very enthusiastic about it.

Harry, Ron, Samantha, and Bethany were walking in around the court yard.

"Why do they have to travel in packs?" Harry asked.

"You do realize were kinda traveling in one too right?" Samantha asked.

""Yes, but, it's kinda different right now." Ron replied.

"How so?" Bethany questioned.

"You're traveling with us, two boys." Ron clarified.

"That's not rude at all." Samantha commented.

"Hey guys!" they heard a voice call out to them.

They turned to see Dean running toward them.

"Hey Dean, what's up?" Samantha asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a minute Bethany." He said.

"Okay." She replied following him to one of the corners of the court yard.

"What is it Dean?" Bethany asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me, just as friends of course, but what do you say?" Dean asked nervously.

"I'd love to Dean." Bethany replied with a smile.

"You would? Thank you." Dean replied before giving her a hug and returning inside the castle.

Bethany went back to the group with a smile on her face.

"Well, what happened?" Samantha asked.

"He asked me to the ball." Bethany replied.

"Did you say yes?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, I did." Bethany answered.

"Okay, now the rest of us have to find dates." Samantha declared.

"Seriously how did he do that?" Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that day the Elementals were just sitting by the lake with the trio when they saw Viktor Krum passing by with a group of fan girls following after him.

The girls just rolled their eyes at this. Except Hermione who smiled at Krum when he looked her way.

"Seriously, what is up with you?" Amelia asked.

"Nothing." Hermione said before returning to her book.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that day Harry, Ron, and Jimmy were walking around outside when they noticed a group of Bulgarian boys approach a group of Ravenclaw girls. They watched in disbelief and amazement as one of the boys asked the girls to the ball, and she said yes.

"Seriously, how do they do that?" Ron asked.

"Well, they act like gentlemen, I'll give them that." Jimmy replied.

"Hi boys." The Patil twins said in unison as they walked by.

Then Jimmy got an idea.

"Hey, Pavarti, Padma, wait up." He called to the twins.

"Yes?" They said in unison as they turned to face Jimmy.

"I was wondering if either of you have a date to the ball?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, I do, but I don't believe Pavarti does." Padma replied.

"Well then. Pavarti…" Jimmy said taking her hand. "Would you please go to the ball with me?" He asked.

Pavarti looked at her sister before looking back at Jimmy with a smile.

"Yes, I'd love to." She replied.

"Thank you." Jimmy said with a smile before returning to join Harry and Ron, who just looked shocked.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later the Elemental and bunch of the other Gryffindor students were sitting in Study Hall. So far Bethany and Jimmy have found dates for the Yule Ball, but the others haven't really had any luck yet.

"This is terrible…" Ron whispered. "At this rate we'll be the only ones without partners. Well, except for Neville of course."

"Yeah, but he could take himself." Harry commented.

Snape heard them and hit them both on the back of the head.

"For your information, Neville's already got somebody." Hermione stated.

Ron let out a sigh of defeat before friend passed a note in his direction.

"_Get a move on before all the good ones are gone." _It read.

Ron looked over in the twins' direction.

"How are you going with?" He whispered.

Fred took a piece of paper and threw it in Angelina's direction. She looked at him.

"Oh, Angelina, would you go to the ball with me?" He whispered while using hand gestures.

"To the ball?" She asked in the whisper. Fred nodded. "Yes, I will." Angelina replied.

Fred smiled and looked at Ron giving him the thumbs up sign. Unknowing to his friend this gave his twin an idea. He took a piece of paper crumbled it up and threw it in Samantha's direction. Samantha caught it with her right hand without looking up from her work. So George took another piece of paper and threw it in her direction. Once again Samantha caught it without looking up and dropped it onto the table. So George took one more piece of paper and threw it at her, but again she caught. Since this did not work, George got up and went to stand behind her.

"Uh… Samantha?" He asked.

"What do you want?" She demanded turning to face the Weasley twin.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to the Yule Ball with me." He stated.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" She asked.

"Yes." George replied.

"Then fine." Samantha replied before going back to her work.

George gave Ron a mischievous smile before Fred got up and joined him. The twins turned in their work to Snape and left.

Ron then looked at Hermione next to him.

"Hermione, you're a girl." Ron stated.

"Really, that's an interesting observation." Hermione replied.

"Come with me?" Ron asked, only to be wacked by Snape again. "It's one thing for a bloke to not have a date, but for a girl…" Ron went on.

Hermione looked hurt by this.

"Not cool Ron." Chelsea whispered.

"I won't be going alone because someone's asked me." Hermione said before getting up to hand her work to Snape.

"And I said yes." Hermione said returning to the table, only to storm out of the room.

"Seriously, Ron, you shouldn't have said that." Amelia stated.

The Elementals all got up and handed their work to Snape before leaving.

When they exited the hall Samantha felt someone grab her arm, she instinctively flipped the stranger. Then she realized what she did.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, it was a reflex, you shouldn't grab me like that I really don't like being touched." Then Samantha looked and saw who her assailant was, it was Malfoy. "Oh, it's you; then I'm not sorry at all." She declared before rejoining the others and walking back to the common room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Later Harry was heading to the owlry. Samantha decided to follow him since she was still technically his bodyguard. When they got there they ran into Cho.

"Harry!" Cho said in shock having almost run right into him.

"Cho!" Harry replied.

"Well, then, I'll wait for you at the bottom of the stairs Harry." Samantha said.

A few minutes later Samantha saw Cho coming down. She looked very guilty about something. Then a few minutes later Harry came down.

"Well, did you ask her?" Samantha questioned.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Well…?" Samantha went on.

Harry just shook his head.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

A couple of hours later, Harry, Hermione, and Samantha were in the common room sitting on the couches.

"Don't worry Harry at least you tried." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, and you did it before someone pressured you into doing so, which is more than I can say about other guys who like a specific girl." Samantha added.

Their conversation was interrupted by a group of people entering the common room. They turned to see Chelsea, Amelia, Jimmy, and Ginny, along with other students.

"It's okay Ron, it doesn't matter." Ginny said reassuringly.

"What happened?" Harry asked as they sat Ron down on the couch.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out." Chelsea stated.

"What did she say?" Samantha asked.

"No of course." Hermione said.

Ron shook his head.

"She said yes?!" Hermione said covering her mouth in shock.

"Don't be ridiculous, there they were walking; you know how I like it when they walk, and then it just sort of slipped out." Ron said.

"Actually, he sort of shouted at her." Ginny stated.

"It was quite scary." Amelia added.

"So what did you do?" Harry asked.

"What else, I ran for it. I'm just not cut out for this Harry, what am I going to do?" Ron asked.

Chelsea heard the whole thing and went over Amelia and whispered something to her. Amelia nodded at what she said. The two approached Harry.

"So, still no dates to the Yule Ball Harry?" Chelsea asked.

"No, are you here just to mock me and Ron about it?" He asked.

"No, we have a solution." Amelia replied.

"Okay, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Just ask us, we don't have dates and neither do you two. We can all go as friends." Amelia suggested.

"That's actually a good idea." Harry commented.

So, I'll go with you and Amelia can go with Ron?' Chelsea suggested.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Harry replied.

"Then it's all settled." Chelsea replied.

"_Excellent, now we all have dates to the Yule Ball." _Amelia thought.

Meanwhile the anti-Dumbledore trio was scheming. It involved pulling their money together and doing some shopping in Hogsmade before the ball.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hello, again. So everyone has a date for the Yule Ball, and what will the anti-Dumbledore trio do? Please read and review! See you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Yule Ball**

**Dedicated to DevilDragon8, Amelia, and Bethany.**

_The day of the Yule Ball_

"Samantha get back here!" Chelsea yelled as she, Bethany, and Amelia chased after their feisty leader.

"Don't let her get to the woods!" Amelia yelled.

Eventually the three girls ended up following the speedy girl outside and running into Harry and Ron.

"You guys…have…you…seen Samantha?" Bethany asked while trying to catch her breath.

"No, why?" Ron asked.

"Then why am I talking to you?" Bethany yelled before running toward the woods. Amelia and Chelsea quickly followed her.

"Sorry boys." Chelsea said as they ran by.

"We'll see you in a few hours." Amelia added.

Eventually the girls did catch Samantha, and she was not pleased. **(AN: We'll leave it up to your imaginations how exactly they caught Samantha)**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours later the girls were prepping for the ball, which didn't take as long as they thought, with the help of magic. While they were busy Jimmy enact the scheme he, Samantha, and Bethany had been working on.

"Hey Ron?" Jimmy said as the red headed wizard started pulling out his ancient family dress robes.

"Yes?" Ron asked not sounding pleased about what would soon happen.

"I have something for you." Jimmy said handing Ron a package, but he hesitated for a split second. "I can only give this to you if you promise not to make any comments about Samantha's appearance tonight." He stated.

"Okay, now what is it?" Ron asked taking the box.

"Just open it and see for yourself." Jimmy claimed.

So Ron opened the package and was surprised to see normal looking black and white dress robes.

"Wow, Jimmy, where, and how did you get these?" Ron asked.

"Well, that doesn't matter, what does matter is that you can't go to the ball in those old dress robes, you'll look like a dork." Jimmy stated.

"Gee, thanks a ton Jimmy." Ron stated gratefully.

"You're welcome." Jimmy replied.

So the boys started getting ready for the ball.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Later the boys emerged from the dorm in their dress robes. Harry and Ron were wearing plain black and white dress robes, while Jimmy was wearing dark green pants and a dark green bowtie rather than black pants and white bowtie.

"Well, let's get going." Harry stated.

"Poor thing, probably in her room crying her eyes out." Ron stated.

"Who?" Jimmy asked.

"Hermione of course; why do you think she wouldn't tell us who she was going with?" Ron asked.

"Could it be because we annoyed her so much trying to get the answer out of her?" Jimmy asked.

"Nobody asked her. I would have taken her myself"

"How long do you think it will actually be before the girls show up?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, getting ready shouldn't take too long with the help of magic." Jimmy replied.

"What was that about getting taking too long to get ready?" A familiar feminine voice asked. The boys turned to see the girls standing behind them in their Yule Ball outfits. Samantha was wearing a red strapless knee-length dress with a pair of black wedges; she kept her hair down and opted out of wearing jewelry. Chelsea was wearing a light blue strapless ankle-length dress that ruffled out at the waist, strappy silver sandal heels, silver tear drop dangle earrings, and a pearl necklace; her hair was curly and in a half up half down do held back by a pearl burette. Bethany was wearing a deep purple ankle-length scooped necked dress that had a folded over neck collar that flowed out and ruffled out at the bottom, purple medium length heels with straps, a silver necklace with a purple heart charm, and a silver bracelet with deep purple heart charms; her hair was curly in a half up half down do with her bangs out. Amelia was wearing a pin straight ankle-length short sleeved silver dress with A-line, white wedges, diamond studded earrings, and a silver necklace with a single white diamond; her hair was down and straight.

"Wow, you girls look beautiful." Harry stated.

"Thank you Harry." Chelsea replied.

Soon Dean and George arrived.

"Hello girls." Dean greeted.

"Wow Samantha, you look really…" George said.

"Don't say anything." Samantha interrupted.

"Well, should we go in then?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Bethany replied.

"See you guys in there." Samantha said before she and Bethany headed toward the Great Hall with their dates.

Soon after Pavarti showed up.

"Hello Jimmy." She said.

"Hello Pavarti, you look very nice." Jimmy replied.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Well, should we be heading in then?" Jimmy asked taking Pavarti's arm. "See you guys in there." Jimmy said before he headed into the Great Hall with his date.

Less than second later the four remaining Gryffindors were approached by Professor McGonagall.

"There you are Potter, are you and Miss Aston ready?" She asked.

"Ready for what professor?" Harry asked.

"To dance of course, it's tradition that our three, or in this case four champions are the first to dance, surely I told you that?" She asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Well now you know. As for you Mr. Weasley you may proceed inside with Miss Bliss." She said to Ron.

So Ron went took Amelia and went into the Great Hall and Harry and Chelsea lined up with all the other champions and their dates. Harry noticed Cho with Cedric, and Chelsea could tell that he was jealous, but when she turned around that observation was ignored because she saw Hermione coming down.

"She looks beautiful." Chelsea said with a smile.

"Yeah she does." Harry said looking at Cho, but then he realized that Chelsea was talking about somebody else. So he turned around to see Hermione in a pink short sleeved dress that ruffled out at the bottom; she wore pink flower earrings and her hair was pinned up to the side. Chelsea was right she did look beautiful. What surprised him even more was that she was approached by Viktor Krum.

"Hermione's with Krum?" Harry said in shock.

"Yeah, she told us about it like a week ago." Chelsea replied as Hermione passed by with a smile on her face waving at her two friends.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The four champions and their dates entered the Great Hall. Everybody clapped for them. In Chelsea's opinion it was kinda embarrassing getting this kind of attention but she tried to keep smiling. Once they were on the dance floor she knew what she had to do to get through all of it.

"Harry, take my waist." Chelsea whispered.

Then the music started playing. It felt a little strange at first, neither of them could get the steps exactly right, but Chelsea managed to smile about it.

"_Neither of us can get it exactly right, but it is kind of funny." _She thought.

Pretty soon many other couples were walking onto the dance floor including Jimmy and Pavarti, Fred and Angelina, Bethany and Dean, Neville and Ginny, and Ron and Amelia; Ron didn't seem too happy about it though. In fact, it looked like Amelia had to drag him to the dance floor.

_Meanwhile_

George tried to ask Samantha to dance, but Samantha really didn't like to dance.

"Then what should we do?" George asked.

"We could prank Malfoy." Samantha suggested.

"Okay, how should we prank them?" George asked, not being able to turn down an opportunity to pull a prank.

"We could pull a Muggle prank and use water balloons." Samantha stated.

"Water Balloons?" George questioned.

"Yeah, you take rubber balloons and fill them with water or sometimes even slime and tie them up and throw them at people, and the burst open on them." Samantha explained.

"Well, let's get to work." George stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Later a band called Weird Sister made an appearance at the ball. Everyone was on the dance floor enjoying the rock music, including Hermione who was still dancing with Krum.

"Well, I guess he just wasn't going to the library to look at books." Harry stated.

"They're taking this way too seriously." Amelia whispered to Chelsea who nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later she approached the friends with a smile on her face.

"Hot in here isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah." Chelsea replied bitterly.

"Really hot." Amelia replied just a bitterly.

"Viktor's going to get drinks, would you care to join us?" Hermione asked.

"No I would not like to join you and Viktor." Ron replied irritably.

"What's gotten into you?" Hermione asked, surprised by Ron's behavior.

"You're fraternizing with the enemy." Ron stated.

"Enemy; who was it wanting his autograph? Besides, the whole point of this tournament is international magical cooperation, to make friends." Hermione stated.

"It looks like he's got more than friendship on his mind." Ron replied.

Chelsea and Amelia didn't want to know how bad this was going to get. When they got outside they saw George and Samantha who were laughing hysterically.

"What did you guys do?" Amelia asked.

"We just pulled an awesome prank on Malfoy." George stated.

"With water balloons." Samantha added.

"You threw water balloons at him?" Chelsea asked in shock.

"Yup." Samantha replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

George said goodnight to Samantha and headed back to Gryffindor tower. So the remaining three girls hung out on the staircase.

They saw Hermione and Ron heading toward them, and Hermione did not look happy.

"Next time there's a ball pucker up the courage to ask me before somebody else, and not as a last resort!" Hermione yelled.

"That, that could never happen because…Harry." Ron said noticing their friend return, attempting to change the subject.

"Where have you been? Never mind off to bed, both of you!" Hermione yelled at both of them.

Both boys headed up the stairs.

"They get scary when they get older." Ron stated.

"Ron, you spoiled everything!" Hermione yelled to him, and with that both boys vanished from sight.

Hermione sat on the stairs and started crying. The girls went over and sat with her trying their best to comfort her.

Chelsea, Amelia, sorry I made your dates leave." Hermione said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Hermione." Chelsea replied.

"Yeah, Ron and Harry are our friends, but they didn't act like very good dates, they hardly paid attention to us." Amelia commented.

"Hey girls." Bethany said approaching her friends.

"Hey, where's Dean?" Chelsea asked.

"He decided to head up to bed." Bethany replied. "What's wrong Hermione?" She asked noticing her friend was crying.

"Ron was being an asshole." Samantha stated.

"Oh." Bethany replied.

"You know what; maybe we should all head up to bed." Chelsea suggested.

"Yeah, we've all had a long night." Bethany stated.

So the girls helped Hermione up and made their way back to the dorm.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Well, finally the Yule Ball chapter is complete. We've been looking forward to writing this chapter for a long time, so, YAAAAAAAAAAAY! **** Chapter 13 is coming soon, so keep your eyes peeled, and please write reviews. See you in the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: New Abilities and Figuring out the egg**

A rock golem slammed his fist in the ground. Samantha barely dodged it, but she recovered and went at the creature with her sword, slashing it in half. Then she quickly turned to stab the golem behind her right through its center.

Today was Saturday; Samantha decided to do a lot more training with Grandpa since the Elementals got their super abilities. Today Grandpa had her training in combat, since most of their training sessions were focused on magic, combat was something that Samantha used a lot in her training sessions with Grandpa.

Samantha was wearing her winter battle uniform which consisted of a red t-shirt, wrist length black fingerless gloves, black camouflage cargo pants, and gray sneakers.

"Well done Samantha, you're combat skills have improved one hundred fold." Grandpa stated.

"Thank you Grandpa." She replied.

"You're learning how to use your super speed very well; it can be quite difficult to learn how to use it properly in combat." Grandpa commented.

"Grandpa, I need to ask you, are these super abilities the last of the surprises?" Samantha questioned.

"I'm afraid not child. Since you are strong enough now, I believe it's time for you to know the next level of your powers." Merlin stated.

"Next level, what do you mean?" Samantha asked.

"You are all strong enough and have the power to become fully elemental." Merlin replied.

"What exactly does that mean?" Samantha questioned.

"You five actually have the ability to become your elements, once you do that you'll reach maximum power, but it will be difficult for you to return to your human forms." Grandpa explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Samantha asked.

"Once you become fully elemental, you're not human anymore. You don't feel pain, joy, sadness, or any other emotion; you're minds are completely free. So you aren't going to have any desire to transform back to your human form." Merlin stated.

"Wow that sounds really serious." Samantha replied.

"It is. Please do not tell the others yet, especially Chelsea and Amelia, they are the ones who will most likely be seduced by their elements in this case. So please, don't let Chelsea dive into large bodies of water, and don't let Amelia outdoors alone." Merlin declared.

"Easy, said than done. When can I tell the others?" Samantha asked.

"You will know when the time is right." Grandpa replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha was heading back to Gryffindor tower when she saw Harry and Hermione on the bridge. She noticed Harry talking to Cedric and became very curious as to what they could be talking about.

"Hey Harry, what were you talking to Cedric about?" She asked.

"He said that going to the Prefects bathroom and putting the egg in the water might help me solve the clue for the next task." Harry replied.

"Really, I insist that you let us help you with this then." Samantha stated.

"No, Samantha really, you don't…" Harry said.

"No, I insist, if more people try and figure it out together, we can solve it faster." Samantha replied.

Harry just let out a sigh of defeat.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why can't I come with you guys?" Chelsea asked.

"Because Jimmy and I already decided that we should go with Harry." Samantha replied. _"I need to keep her away from the water as much as possible. She can't lose her humanity."_

"But that's not fair." Chelsea complained.

"Come on Chelsea. I'm still Harry's bodyguard. Besides someone needs to stay behind and make sure that Bethany and Amelia behave, they've been arguing a lot lately. I usually make sure they don't kill each other, but I think it should be someone else's turn to keep the peace." Samantha stated.

"Fine." Chelsea said finally giving up.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Harry, Jimmy, and Samantha were in the prefects' bathroom on the third floor. The bath tub was about the size of a small swimming pool, it could easily fit ten students. There were also many soap taps each letting out different colored soaps, each with a different scent, filling the whole tub with bubbles.

"I still can't believe that I let you guys come with me." Harry said.

"Relax, we're wearing bathing suits." Samantha replied.

"Besides, we're here to help make solving the clue of the egg easier for you." Jimmy added.

Harry took the egg and opened it. Again it let out that awful blood curling scream. Harry quickly closed the egg.

"I'm definitely out of mind." Harry stated.

"So are we, but we don't judge." Samantha replied.

"I'd try putting it in the water if I were you." A mysterious voice said.

The three friends look toward the stall, and saw someone very familiar.

"Myrtle." Harry said.

It was the ghost, Moaning Myrtle.

"Hello Harry, Samantha, and Jimmy. Long time no see." The sensitive ghost said. "I was circling a blocked drain the other day and could have sworn I saw a bit of polyjuice potion. Not being a bad boy again are we Harry?" Myrtle asked.

"Polyjuice potion?" Jimmy questioned.

"Keep that habit. Myrtle did you say try putting it in the water?" Harry asked.

The bubbly ghost suddenly dove under the water before resurfacing. "That's what he did, the handsome one, Cedric Diggory." She said with mischief present in her voice.

Harry grabbed the egg and placed it under the water, opening it.

"Well go on." Myrtle said.

So the three friends went under water, and listened as the egg started to sing.

_Come seek us where our voices sound._

_We cannot sing above the ground._

_An hour long you'll have to look_

_To recover what we took._

Once the song ended the trio resurfaced.

"Myrtle, there aren't merpeople in the Black lake, are there?" Harry asked.

"Oh, very good, took Cedric ages to riddle it out, almost all the bubbles were gone." Myrtle said playfully.

"_Okay, she's just being weird." _Samantha thought.

"_Yeah, when did she get so playful?" _Jimmy replied.

Let's just say they spent the rest of the bath trying to keep Myrtle away from them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next night the Elementals and the Trio were in the library trying to help Harry make sure their assumptions about the song were right.

"Tell it to us again Harry." Hermione said.

"Come seek us where our voices sound." Harry said repeating the first line of the song.

"The Black lake, it's obvious." Hermione stated.

"An hour long you'll have to look." Harry said repeating the third line.

"Again obvious, but it's potentially problematic." Hermione declared.

"Potentially problematic, have you ever held your breath under water for an hour?" Harry questioned.

"Look Harry, I know you're stressed." Hermione stated.

"Even so Harry, we can all get through this if we work together." Amelia said.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt but Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office." Professor Moody stated.

Harry and the others got up.

"No, not you Potter, just Weasley and Miss Granger." He declared.

"But sir, the second task is only hours away and…" Hermione spoke.

"Exactly, so Potter is due for a good night's sleep." Moody concluded.

Ron and Hermione gave everyone the "be careful" look before exiting the library.

"Longbottom, help Potter and the others put away these books." Moody requested before exiting the library as well.

Neville walked over to Harry to help him put away the books he had in front of them.

"If you're interested in plants, then you're better off with Goshawk's Guide To Herbology. Did you know there's a wizard in Nepal who's growing gravity-resistant trees?" Neville declared.

"Neville, no offense, but I don't really care for plants. Not unless there's a Tibetan turnip that can help me breathe underwater for an hour then great." Harry said in a frustrated tone.

"Well, I don't know about turnips, but you could always use gillyweed."Neville replied.

The others just looked at him.

"_Gillyweed?" _Bethany thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Five chapters in the last 24 hours, that has to be a new record or something. Anyway this should be finished by the New Year, so keep looking for new chapters, and pleeeease write reviews. By the way, each of the Elementals has three different battle outfits for the different seasons. See you in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Second Task and the Horror**

It was the day of the second task, and the Elementals were very anxious to know what was going to happen, especially since Neville gave Harry gillyweed.

"Are you sure this will work Neville?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely." Neville replied.

"For an hour?" Harry added.

"Most likely." Neville stated.

"What do you mean most likely?" Samantha asked.

"Well there have been debates among herbologists on the effects of fresh water vs. salt water." Neville explained.

"You're telling me this now?" Harry said in shock.

"I only wanted to help." Neville replied.

"Perfect." Harry said nervously.

"You seem a little tense Harry." Neville claimed.

"Do I?" He asked.

"Hey, has anyone seen Ron and Hermione?" Bethany asked.

"No, I haven't seen them since last night." Jimmy replied.

"I'm starting to get worried; I really hope they're alright." Amelia stated.

"Hey where's Chelsea?" Samantha said noticing the water elemental of the group was no longer standing next to them.

They saw her ahead of them looking at the water from the edge of the dock.

"Wow, look at that water." Chelsea said looking at the murky lake.

"Yes, now get back over here." Samantha demanded.

Chelsea didn't respond. She just kept looking at the lake water.

"Jimmy, go pull her away from the edge." Samantha demanded in a whisper.

"Why?" He asked, also in a whisper.

"Just do it!" Samantha replied.

So Jimmy went and grabbed Chelsea by the shoulders and pulled her toward the boat instead.

"Now Chelsea, you don't want to go in that water." Jimmy stated.

"Why?" Chelsea asked.

"It's, cold, and, murky, and full of creepy crawlies and other dangerous creatures. Come on now into the boat." Jimmy stated.

The others also got into the boat, and soon they were heading toward the second task.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Once they reached the destination of the second task Dumbledore explained the directions like usual, and then the cannon sounded. The contestants dove into the water instantly, all except Harry who was practically joking on the gillyweed he just put in his mouth earlier. Moody ended up pushing him in.

"Where is he?" Dean asked as they looked at the water's surface for any sign of Harry.

"I don't know; I can't see him." Seamus replied.

"Oh my God, I've killed Harry Potter!" Neville said turning around and clutching his head.

"Wait Neville look!" Chelsea said as a random creature floated up to the surface, did a flip, and finally dove back under. Everyone could tell by the clothes and appearance that it was definitely Harry, only he had fins and gills now.

"See Neville he's fine, now will you relax." Samantha replied.

The others looked at the water waiting for something to happen. Jimmy at Samantha's request was still keeping Chelsea away from the edge of the platform.

"Chelsea, did you send Arrow down there?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah." Chelsea replied.

"Did you give her the instructions like I told you to?" Samantha added.

Chelsea nodded.

"Hey Samantha?" Jimmy said.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Something's going on isn't it, there's no way you would just tell Chelsea to keep away from the water unless there was a reason for her to not go near it." Jimmy stated.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you guys until it was absolutely necessary, but I can't lie to you since you asked. Come on we'll talk over here." She replied motioning to the corner of the platform.

"So what's up?" Bethany asked.

"Well, when I was training with Grandpa on Saturday I asked him if there were any more surprises left with our powers. He said there is another ability that we are now strong enough to perform." Samantha stated.

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

"We can become fully elemental, that is, take on the form of our elements. Grandpa says it's our strongest forms." Samantha replied.

"Cool, we should try it." Jimmy stated.

"No, we can't! According to Grandpa, if we stay in those forms for too long, we'll lose our humanity. Our minds will be completely free when we are the elements, so they won't want to return to our human forms; and the problem is that our elements can actually attempt to entrance us!" Samantha stated.

"That's why you're trying to keep me away from the water?" Chelsea asked.

Samantha nodded.

"We're just gonna need to be careful." Amelia declared.

"_I wish it were that easy Amelia, but you and Chelsea are the ones who can be seduced the easiest by the elements right now." _Samantha thought.

Jimmy didn't even think about starting a conversation about this.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

For the rest of the tournament all the Elementals could do was watch and hope that everything would turn out okay. Chelsea just continued to look at the water sadly. Fleur was forced to be removed from the task after she got attacked by a mermaid. She looked very upset about it though. A few minutes later Cedric resurfaced, and the others couldn't believe who was with him. It was Cho! People, the champions' treasure sources were actual people, which meant…

"_Ron, Hermione!" _All the Elementals thought.

Much to the Elementals relief, Krum emerged three minutes later with Hermione. When the clock struck twelve is when they really started to panic, when suddenly two figures resurfaced. They were thankful to see that one of the figures was Ron, the other figure was actually Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle, which made Fleur very relieved.

"_Not good, where's Harry?" Amelia thought._

Literally a minute later Harry flew onto the platform, returned to his human form. The Elementals felt a slight burden lifted knowing that Harry made it out. Fleur even approached him and Ron and thanked them both for saving her little sister. After that the Elementals went straight to Harry's side.

"Are you okay Harry?" Samantha said rubbing his back, trying her best to help Seamus warm up their freezing friend.

"I think so it's just, so cold." Harry replied.

"Chelsea, go get him another towel." Samantha stated.

Chelsea nodded and went off to search for another dry towel.

"Harry…" A familiar voice said.

The others turned to see, Percy, standing right in front of them.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" Amelia asked, for once she was surprised to see her boyfriend.

"I had to fill in for one of the judges. Anyway, I want to thank you Harry, for saving Ron's life." Percy stated sticking out his hand.

Harry reached out to shake it. Then Percy returned to his spot with the other judges. Not before giving Amelia a quick smile first.

Soon after Dumbledore called for everyone's attention, he announced that Cedric was the winner of the challenge, but due to Harry's decision to save both Ron and Gabrielle, that he would be awarded second place.

Everyone was excited about this; well not everyone (cough, cough…Slytherin house. Cough, cough… Durmstrang… and Beauxbatons.)

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night the Elementals and the Trio were out in the forest with Hagrid. Ron and Hermione seemed happy despite the fact that they were kept underwater for a long time. Harry and the Elementals however, walked ahead and they all seemed distracted by something.

"I remember when I first met ye all, biggest bunch of misfits I'd ever seen." Hagrid stated.

"We're still misfits." Ron stated.

"_It's true." _The Elementals thought.

"Yes, but we still have each other and Harry, soon to be the youngest Triwizard champion that lived, yaay!" Hagrid announced.

As Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione started singing Harry and the Elementals continued to walk onward. Then they noticed something on the ground, a black porkpie hat.

"Wasn't Mr. Crouch wearing that hat earlier?" Bethany asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Samantha stated plainly. They ran a few feet onward, until they were greeted by the horrible sight of Barty Crouch Sr.'s cold lifeless body.

Amelia and Chelsea screamed, loudly.

The anti-Dumbledore trio pulled them off to the side in an attempt to try and calm them down a bit. (Even though they were freaking out as well).

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"You guys, there's something I really need to tell you." Chelsea said finally catching her breath.

The anti-Dumbledore trio just looked at her.

"You three are right. Dumbledore can't be trusted." She stated.

Samantha, Jimmy, and Bethany couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Wait Chelsea, you aren't just saying this because you just saw a dead body, are you?" Samantha asked.

"No, it contributes to it, but enough is enough, the danger is the greatest it's ever been, and Dumbledore won't even talk to us. We're in the dark in a world where we can't make any sort of contact with are families, and our elemental abilities can now possibly make us lose our humanity. The thing that I feel a strong connection with could possibly consume me! I just want nothing more now than to wake up and find out this is all a horrible dream." Then she looked at Amelia. "I'm sorry Amelia; I can't live in these lies anymore." With that Chelsea started to cry.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Looks like the anti-Dumbledore trio is now a quartet, poor Amelia! Anyway, as usual, chapter 15 will be up soon, please leave reviews! See you in the next chapter! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Secret Audience**

Later that night Harry decided that he needed to speak to Dumbledore in regards to the recent tragedy. Samantha went with him, only she decided to wait about outside the office, mainly because she wanted nothing to do with Dumbledore. Thankfully she had a book with her in case Harry ends up being in there for a while. About half an hour later Harry came out, and he didn't look so well.

"Harry what is it?" Samantha asked her friend.

"I'd rather not discuss it here. Come on let's go." Harry said.

The two Gryffindors made their way back to the Gryffindor tower, but not before passing Snape's potion stores and hearing noise behind the closed door.

"It's a sign Severus." A familiar voice spat.

The door opened and Igor Karkaroff with his sleeve rolled up, showing Snape a dark mark tattoo that resided on his arm. The two professors turned to see that there were now two other known presences. Karkaroff pulled his sleeve down before giving Harry and Samantha a deathly glare before walking away. The two friends decided that this was not a good place to be right now, and they turned to leave, not before Snape stopped them.

"Potter, Aston, what's your rush?" He asked.

The two friends turned to face the potions master.

"I want to congratulate you Potter; your performance in the Black lake was inspiring. Gillyweed am I correct?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"Interesting plant gillyweed, not something that's found in your everyday garden, neither is this." Snape declared grabbing a small green vial from the top shelf. "Do you know what this is?" Snape asked the friends.

"Bubble juice sir?" Harry asked.

"Veritaserum, Three drops of this and even You-Know-Who himself would spill out his darkest secrets. The use of it on a student is-regrettably-forbidden. However, if you should ever steal from stores again my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice." Snape stated.

"What?" Samantha said slightly confused.

"I didn't steal anything." Harry replied.

"Don't lie to me. Gillyweed is one thing, but boomslang skin, lacewing flies, you and your little friends are brewing polyjuice potion and I'm going to find out why." Snape affirmed.

"Seriously, with all the things Harry's gone through and all that's happening around us you think we're all fooling around and brewing polyjuice potion?" Samantha asked.

With that the two Gryffindor students continued down the hall. That was until Samantha stopped.

"You go on ahead Harry; I need to do something really quick. I'll meet up with you guys later." She said.

"Okay." Harry replied.

So Samantha walked down the opposite hall and headed in the direction of the castle grounds. Harry was curious about where she was going and was secretly following her from a distance. Along the way he ran into Ron and Hermione and nearly avoided being caught by Samantha. Both were also curious about where Samantha could be going and decided to join Harry.

Along the way they wound up running into Dean, Seamus, and Neville, who thought it, would be interesting to spy on Samantha, so they joined in (Actually Neville just decided to tag along for the hell of it). When they neared the forest they saw the twins trying to pull a prank on Percy who was having a conversation with Ginny. Once they saw they big group of Gryffindors, they were very suspicious. So Harry told them what was going on and they joined in, well Percy was practically dragged by the twins.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey guys." Samantha greeted the rest of the Elementals in the forest.

"Hey, how'd the conversation with Dumbledore go?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know. Harry went up by himself. We ran into Snape though, he thinks we're brewing polyjuice potion again." Samantha replied.

"What?" Bethany said confused.

"Yeah, it's ridiculous. You guys have the boom box?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah." Chelsea said holding up said object.

"Well turn it on." Samantha stated.

Chelsea hit the power button and the song _Be Prepare _from _The Lion King _blasted through the speakers.

"Wow, another _Lion King_ song?" Amelia asked.

"Well, at least it's one we all can sing." Jimmy said.

_Samantha: I know that your powers of redemption_

_Are as wet as a warthogs backside_

_But thick as you are, pay attention_

_My words are a matter of pride_

_Chelsea: It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

_But we're talking kings and sucsessions_

_Even YOU can't be caught unawares_

_Bethany: So prepare for the news of a lifetime_

_Be prepared for sensational news_

_A shining new era_

_Is tip-toeing nearer_

_Amelia: And where do we feature?_

_Jimmy: Just listen to teacher_

_I know it sounds sordid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When at last I am given my dues_

_And in justice deliciously squared!_

_Be prepared_

_Chelsea: Yeah, be prepared! Haha, we'll be prepared, ha...for what?_

_Jimmy: For the death of the king!_

_Bethany: Why is he sick?_

_Jimmy: No, fool we're gonna kill him, and Simba too._

_Amelia: Great idea, who needs a king?_

_Chelsea and Samantha: No king! No king! LALALALALALAA!_

_Jimmy: Idiots! There will be a king!_

_Bethany: Hey, but you said…_

_Jimmy: I WILL BE KING! Stick with me, and you'll NEVER go HUNGRY again!_

_Amelia and Bethany: YAAY! Alright! Long live the king!_

_Girls: Long live the king! Long live the king!_

_It's great that we'll soon be connected_

_With a king who'll be all time adored_

_Jimmy: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties on board_

_The future is littered with prizes_

_And though, I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is..._

_Samantha: You WON'T get a SNIFF without ME!_

_Amelia: So be prepared for the coup of the century_

_Chelsea: Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

_Meticulous planning_

_Tenacity spanning_

_Jimmy: Decades of denial_

_Is simply why I'll_

_Be king undisputed_

_Respected_

_Saluted_

_And seen for the wonder I am_

_Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared._

_Be prepared_

_All: Yes your and ambitions are bared, BE PREPAAAARED!_

_All:HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

"Remember when we did that song in chorus class?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah that was really fun." Amelia asked.

"Oh, I wish I was in chorus class with you guys that year." Bethany complained.

The next song to come on was _Shake It _by _Metro Station._

"Well Jimmy, here's a song for you." Bethany said.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Jimmy replied.

_Let's drop!_

_Yeah, come on_

_I'll take you home_

_If you don't leave me at the front door_

_(Leave me at the front door)_

_Your body's cold_

_But girl, we're gettin' so warm_

_And I was thinking of ways_

_That I could get inside_

_(Get inside)_

_Tonight you're falling in love_

_Let me go now_

_This feeling's tearing me up_

_Here we go now_

_Now if she does it like this_

_Will you do it like that?_

_Now if she touches like this_

_Will you touch her like that?_

_Now if she moves like this_

_Will you move her like that?_

_Come on, shake, shake_

_Shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake_

_Shake, shake, shake it (x4)_

_Your lips tremble_

_But your eyes are in a straight stare_

_(In a straight stare)_

_We're on the bed_

_But your clothes are laying right there_

_And I was thinking of places_

_That I could hide_

_(I could hide)_

"Good job Jimmy." Amelia said.

"Thanks." Jimmy replied.

The next song that played was _Walk Away_ by Kelly Clarkson.

"Isn't this a Kelly Clarkson song?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, it came out a couple of years ago." Samantha replied.

"I don't remember the lyrics to this one." Bethany stated.

"I'll sing it." Chelsea said.

You've got your mother and your brother

Every other undercover

Tellin' you what to say (say)

You think I'm stupid

But the truth is

That it's cupid, baby

Lovin' you has made me this way

So before you point your finger

Get your hands off of my trigger

Oh yeah

You need to know this situation's getting old

And now the more you talk

The less I can take, oh

I'm looking for attention

Not another question

Should you stay or should you go?

Well, if you don't have the answer

Why are you still standin' here?

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Just walk away

Just walk away

Just walk away

I waited here for you

Like a kid waiting after school

So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?

I gave you everything

And never asked for anything

And look at me

I'm all alone (alone)

So, before you start defendin'

Baby, stop all your pretendin'

I know you know I know

So what's the point in being slow

Let's get the show on the road today

Hey

I'm looking for attention

Not another question

Should you stay or should you go?

Well, if you don't have the answer

Why are you still standin' here?

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Just walk away

Just walk away

Just walk away

I wanna love

I want a fire

To feel the burn

My desires

I wanna man by my side

Not a boy who runs and hides

Are you gonna fight for me?

Die for me?

Live and breathe for me?

Do you care for me?

'Cause if you don't then just leave

I'm looking for attention

Not another question

Should you stay or should you go?

Well, if you don't have the answer

Why are you still standin' here?

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Just walk away

If you don't have the answer

Walk away

Just walk (walk) away

(Just walk away)

Then just leave

Yeah yeah

Walk away

Walk away

Walk away

"Good job Chelsea." Bethany said.

"Thanks, you know, I can't remember the last time I sang along to one of her songs." Chelsea replied.

Then the song _Behind These Hazel Eyes _by Kelly Clarkson started to play.

"Two Kelly Clarkson songs played in a row?" Bethany asked.

"That's unusual, so who knows the lyrics to this one?" Jimmy asked.

"I do. I'll sing it." Samantha replied.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

"That was good Samantha."Jimmy said.

"Thanks. Say, is it just me or did that song make you think of someone we all know?" Samantha asked.

"It did." Chelsea, Bethany, and Jimmy replied.

Amelia was about to say something when the song _Reflection_ by Christina Aguilera played through the speakers.

"This is from _Mulan_ right?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes it is. Can I sing this one?" Amelia asked.

"Sure go ahead." Samantha replied.

_Look at me _

_You may think you see _

_Who I really am _

_But you'll never know me _

_Every day _

_It's as if I play a part _

_Now I see _

_If I wear a mask _

_I can fool the world _

_But I cannot fool my heart _

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight back at me? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_I am now _

_In a world where I _

_Have to hide my heart _

_And what I believe in _

_But somehow _

_I will show the world _

_What's inside my heart _

_And be loved for who I am _

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight back at me? _

_Why is my reflection _

_Someone I don't know? _

_Must I pretend that I'm _

_Someone else for all time? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_There's a heart that must be _

_Free to fly _

_That burns with a need to know _

_The reason why _

_Why must we all conceal _

_What we think, how we feel? _

_Must there be a secret me _

_I'm forced to hide? _

_I won't pretend that I'm _

_Someone else for all time _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside?_

"Wow, good job Amelia. That sounded great." Chelsea said.

"Thanks. It's really different from the movie version though." Amelia observed.

Then the song _You Belong with Me _by Taylor Swift blasted through the speakers.

"I love this song. Can I sing this one?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah, go ahead Bethany." Chelsea replied.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesnt get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_

_Hey isnt this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

"Good job Bethany." Samantha said.

"Thank you." Bethany replied.

_Meanwhile_

"Wow!" Hermione stated.

"I didn't know they all could sing." Seamus said.

"Did Amelia ever tell you she could sing Percy?" Ginny asked her brother.

"No, she mentioned she enjoyed it, but I never imagined she was so good at it." Percy replied.

"I didn't expect any of them to even be interested in it." Fred stated.

"Me either." George added.

"There quite good aren't they?" A strange voice asked.

All the Gryffindors squealed in shock and turned to see an elderly man wearing long purple robes, he had long white hair and a beard of the same color.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"That is not important right now. What is important is that you all really shouldn't be spying on them." The old man said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"If they found out you heard them, young Samantha would more than likely try to kill you; and I believe in this case the others would encourage her to do so rather than stop her." The stranger replied.

"He has a point." Harry stated.

"Yeah, I guess we should leave them alone." Neville commented.

"Let's go back to the castle." Harry said.

With that the spies left.

"Lucky I just saved them from my granddaughter's wrath." The old man said before fading away.

_Back to the Elementals_

The next song to play was _In My Head _by Jason DeRulo.

"I love this song." Bethany stated.

"Me too, well Jimmy here's another one for you to sing." Samantha said.

"Alright." Jimmy replied.

_Beluga Heights._

_J. J. J. J. J. R._

_Come on._

_Everybody's looking for love- Oh, oh._

_Ain't that the reason you're at this club?- Oh, oh._

_You ain't gon' find it dancing with him- No, oh. (No, oh.)_

_I got a better solution for you girl- Oh, oh._

_Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go. (and we'll go)_

_I'll be your teacher, i'll show you the ropes. (you the ropes)_

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it goin' down, g-goin' down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_In my head,_

_You'll be screaming ohhhh._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head, yeah. In my head, oh yeah._

_Some dudes know all the right things to say- A._

_When it comes down to it, it's all just game- Yeah._

_Instead of talking lemme demonstrate- Yeah. (yeah)_

_Get down to business and skip foreplay- A._

_Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go. (we can go)_

_I'll be your teacher, i'll show you the ropes. (you the ropes)_

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it goin' down, g-goin' down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_In my head,_

_You'll be screaming ohhhh._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head._

_Break it down, Ayo-Ayo, Ayo._

_Let's go, Ayo-Ayo._

_Ooh, sing it to me baby in my head right now. Ayo-Ayo, Ayo. Come on._

_Ooh, Ayo-Ayo, she'll be screaming out when it all goes down._

_Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go. (we can go)_

_I'll be your teacher, i'll show you the ropes. (you the ropes) You'll see a side of love you've never known. (never known)_

_I can see it goin' down, g-goin' down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_In my head,_

_You'll be screaming ohhhh._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me. (all over you)_

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. (my fantasy, baby)_

_In my head,_

_You'll be screaming ohhhh._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head._

"That was really good Jimmy." Amelia stated.

"Thanks, I can't tell if that was more singing or rapping though." Jimmy replied.

"I think it was both." Chelsea said.

Then the song _Because the Night _by Cascada blasted through the speakers.

"I love this song!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Me too, Cascada makes some pretty good music. Do you want to sing it Chelsea?" Samantha asked.

"Sure." Chelsea replied.

_Take me now, baby, here as I am_

_Hold me close, and try and understand_

_Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe_

_Love is a banquet on which we feed_

_Come on now, try and understand_

_The way I feel when I need your hand_

_Take my hand, come under cover_

_They can't hurt you now can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now_

_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to love_

_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to us_

_(2x)_

_Have I a doubt, when I'm alone_

_Love is a ring on the telephone_

_Love is an angel, disguised as lust_

_Here in our bed 'til the morning comes_

_Come on now, try and understand_

_The way I feel, under your command_

_Take my hand, and the sun resets_

_They can't hurt you now can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now_

_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to love_

_Because the night belongs to lovers_

_Because the night belongs to us_

_(2x)_

"Hey, isn't there another version of that song?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah Patti Smith sings it." Chelsea replied.

Suddenly the song _Don't Wanna Go Home_ by Jason Derulo played through the speakers.

"Another Jason Derulo song too?" Amelia questioned.

"Yeah, I'll sing it." Jimmy stated.

_Dayo me say dayo_

_Daylight come and we don't wanna go home _

_Dayo me say de me say de me say dayo_

_Daylight come and we don't wanna go home _

_Check that out what they playin'_

_That's my song that's my song_

_Where my drinks I've been waiting _

_much too long much too long_

_And this girl in my lap passing out, she's a blonde_

_The last thing on my mind is going home_

_From the window to the wall_

_This club is jumping til tomorrow_

_Is it daylight or is it nighttime_

_1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock 4_

_We gon' tear the club up til_

_Dayo me say dayo_

_Daylight come and we don't wanna go home_

_Yeah so we losing control_

_Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown_

_Let the club shut down_

_We won't go oh oh oh_

_Burn it down_

_To the flo oh oh oh_

_Dayo me say dayo_

_Daylight come and we don't wanna go home_

_We drink the whole bottle but it ain't over over_

_Errbody jumping on the sofa sofa_

_Standing on the chairs_

_Standing on the bars_

_No matter day or night I'm shining_

_Bitch I'm a star_

_From the window to the wall_

_This club is jumping til tomorrow_

_Is it daylight or is it nighttime_

_1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock 4_

_We gon' tear the club up til_

_Dayo me say dayo_

_Daylight come and we don't wanna go home_

_Yeah so we losing control_

_Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown_

_Let the club shut down_

_We won't go oh oh oh_

_Burn it down_

_To the flo oh oh oh_

_I said Dayo me say dayo_

_Daylight come and we don't wanna go home_

_I just met this sexy Haitian girl _

_moving like a dancer_

_Told her and her girlfriend that's _

_speaking my cobana_

_Ask me where the party's at _

_baby I'm the answer_

_Have another drink with me _

_shawty where your manners_

_Take another shot _

_another shot shot shot shot_

_I can make it hot make it hot_

_(we can walk until the...)_

_Dayo me say dayo_

_Daylight come and we don't wanna go home_

_Yeah so we losing control_

_Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown_

_Let the club shut down_

_We won't go oh oh oh_

_Burn it down_

_To the flo oh oh oh_

_Dayo me say dayo_

_Daylight _come_ and we don't wanna go home_

"Anyone else notice that the song title was the exact opposite of how we feel?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes Jimmy, we all did." Samantha stated.

Just as Chelsea was going to suggest that the two don't start a fight the song _4ever _by The Veronicas blasted through the speakers.

"It's been a while since we heard The Veronicas." Chelsea stated.

"Yeah, who wants to sing this?" Amelia asked.

"Samantha how about you and I sing this one?" Bethany suggested.

"Okay." Samantha replied.

_Samantha: Here we are so what you gonna do?_

_Do I gotta spell it out for you?_

_I can see that you got other plans for tonight_

_But I don't really care_

_Bethany: Size me up you know I beat the best_

_Tick tock no time to rest_

_Let them say what their gonna say_

_But tonight I just don't really care_

_Both: Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

_Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah_

_Come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last 4ever_

_Bethany: I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove_

_Come on baby just make your move_

_Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight_

_Like we just don't care_

_Samantha: Let me take you on the ride of your life_

_That's what I said alright_

_They can say what they wanna say_

_Cause tonight I just don't even care_

_Both: Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

_Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah_

_Come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last 4ever_

_Both: Lets pretend you're mine_

_We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah_

_You got what I like_

_You got what I like, I got what you like_

_Oh come on_

_Just one taste and you'll want more_

_So tell me what your waiting for_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

_Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah_

_So come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last 4ever_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

_Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah_

_Come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last 4ever_

"That was awesome guys; you two sound really good together." Chelsea stated.

"Thanks." Samantha replied.

"Well, I think we've sang enough today." Jimmy stated.

"Yeah, let's head back to the common room." Bethany suggested.

"You know, I really wish the familiars could have come." Amelia said.

"I know; I really miss Claw. This tournament has made it harder for us to sneak out and see them." Samantha complained.

"I heard movement from someone other than us while we were singing. Do you think they were watching us for a while?" Chelsea asked.

"Chelsea, you sense multiple bodies' movements, anyone could have been moving about around here." Samantha stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Okay, so this like the previous singing chapters was more than 20 pages long! Anyway, fair warning, the next chapter might get a little scary. Anyway, the stories almost done, yaaay! See you in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Third Task Gone Wrong**

It was the day of the final task and many people were excited; the Hogwarts band even played. More ministry workers, including Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory arrived to witness this event. Samantha stood at one of the entrances to the maze with Harry waiting for Dumbledore to announce the directions and the start of the task. After he did he called the champions over for a brief moment. When Harry returned to his spot he looked a bit terrified.

"Don't worry Harry, just focus and don't freak out. You can get through this." Samantha said reassuringly.

The cannon sounded, signaling Harry he could enter the maze.

Harry gave Samantha one last look before entering the maze. Once it closed up Samantha headed toward the stands to sit with the other Gryffindors.

"Do you think he'll be okay Samantha?" Jimmy asked.

"I really hope so." She replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

_Half an hour later_

"I'm hungry." Samantha stated.

"When aren't you hungry?" Amelia said sarcastically.

"I'm hungry too." Chelsea stated.

"Me too." Bethany added.

"Well, I guess we could sneak away for a few minutes to get something to eat." Jimmy said.

"Alright, let's hurry back so we don't miss anything huge." Amelia suggested.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Ron asked noticing the Elementals were getting out of their seats.

"To get something to eat." Samantha replied.

"Oh, alright." Ron said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't figure out which task is scarier, this one or the last one?" Bethany declared.

"They both scare me either way knowing we can't see what's going on." Chelsea commented.

"Well, from what I saw through the maze nothing bad was happening." Amelia stated.

"You mean yet." Samantha added.

Suddenly there was a loud swooping noise, and before the Elementals could react somebody grabbed each of them and covered their mouths so they couldn't scream. After that everything went black and it felt as if they were being pushed in every direction.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next thing the Elementals knew they were on the ground, but they weren't on Hogwarts grounds anymore.

"Where are we, and who grabbed us?" Bethany asked.

"I don't know, but whoever they were, they must have apparated because I didn't feel any movement coming toward us." Chelsea stated getting up.

"Yeah, I didn't hear anything either." Amelia added.

"Holy shit!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"What?" Samantha asked.

"Look at this." Jimmy said.

The others ran toward the tombstone that Jimmy was talking about.

"Tom Riddle." Amelia said fearfully reading the name on the tombstone.

"Oh God no!" Bethany exclaimed.

"What?" Chelsea asked, confused as to why that name was so frightening.

"Tom Riddle." Bethany repeated the name.

"Would you guys please tell us what the big deal about that name is?" Samantha demanded.

"Two years ago when we were in the Chamber of Secrets, we encountered the spirit of Tom Riddle. It turns out that Tom Riddle was actually Voldemort's human name!" Amelia explained.

"So you're saying this is his grave?" Chelsea asked fearfully.

"No, it's the grave of his father. He was named after him. His father was a muggle. Besides I doubt anyone would make a grave for him." Jimmy stated.

Then there was a flash of blue light and two more bodies were in the grave yard.

"Harry, Cedric!" Chelsea said.

"What, how did you all get here?" Harry asked.

"Somebody grabbed all of us. How did you guys get here?" Samantha asked.

"The cup, it's a port key." Cedric said looking at said cup.

"I've been here before in a dream." Harry said looking around.

"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked.

"We have to get back to the cup." Harry stated.

Then the cauldron in front of the friends began to boil and Harry doubled over on the ground in pain.

"Harry!" Samantha exclaimed as the Elementals ran to aid their friend.

"Harry what is it?" Cedric asked.

"Get back to the cup!" Harry yelled.

The others turned to see a strange-looking figure holding a bundle.

"_Pettigrew!"_

"Who are you?" Cedric demanded aiming his wand at Pettrigrew.

"Cedric no!" Chelsea cried out.

"Kill the spare." A creepy voice demanded.

"Avada Kedavra!" Wormtail yelled.

"No!" Harry and the Elementals yelled as the green light hit Cedric's body and he fell to the ground.

The next thing Harry and the Elementals knew, they were under the Imperius curse and they were being thrown against the stone reapers of the tomb stones which crossed their arms around them trapping them.

"Do it." The rudimentary form Pettigrew's hands demanded.

Pettigrew dropped the form into the boiling cauldron before turning toward the tombstone. A bone from the middle statue floated toward the cauldron.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given." Pettigrew said before dropping the bone into the cauldron. "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed." He said raising a knife above his left hand before cutting it off and groaning in pain. "Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken." He said going over to the grave and stabbing Harry's arm.

The Elementals closed their eyes and grimaced, not able to withstand seeing and hearing their friend in pain.

"The dark lord shall rise, again." He said dripping the blood into the cauldron which began to bubble. Then a tall figure emerged from the cauldron, blackness surrounded it.

"_Oh my God!" _Bethany thought_._

"_Holy Shit!" _Jimmy thought_._

"_This can't be happening!" _Chelsea thought.

"_Somebody please tell me this isn't real!" _Amelia thought.

"_Unfortunately it is, at least he's clothed though." _Samantha replied_._

The others just looked at her.

"_What, it would be a whole lot scarier if he was naked." _Samantha stated.

The humanlike Voldemort turned to face the Elementals.

"_Oh my God, he has no nose!" _Samantha stated.

Voldemort looked at Wormtail and asked for his wand and asked him to hold out his arm.

"Master, thank you." Wormtail said holding out his arm with the missing hand.

"The other arm Wormtail." Voldemort commanded.

The arm that Wormtail held out hand the dark mark tattoo on it. Once Voldemort touched the tattoo with his wand Death Eaters came swooping down.

"_Any of them could have been the ones who grabbed us." _Chelsea thought.

Voldemort told them all he was disappointed that none of them tried to find him.

"Crabbe, Walden Macnair, Goyle, not even you, Lucius." He said removing the mask from the blonde man.

Does that honestly surprise anybody?" Samantha whispered.

"No." The others replied.

Voldemort looked at Wormtail who said that he did return.

"Out of fear, not loyalty, still you have proven yourself useful Wormtail." Voldemort stated. He waved his wand and Wormtail had a new silver hand.

"Thank you master." He said.

"My, such a handsome boy. Voldemort said placing his foot on Cedric's unmoving head.

"Don't touch him!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, Harry, I almost forgot you were there, standing on the bones of my father, I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days, the Boy Who Lived. Shall, I relieve what really happened that night? How you survived while my powers ceased to exist. It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. That was old magic though, things are different now. I can touch you." He stated placing a finger on Harry's scar.

Harry screamed in pain.

"Stop it!" Samantha yelled, making the flames under the cauldron grow as she did so.

Voldemort did stop and he looked at Samantha before releasing Harry from the bones. Harry fell on the ground with a thud.

"Pick up your wand Potter." He demanded. "I assume you were taught how to duel yes? First we bow to each other." Voldemort stated bowing. "Come on now Harry , Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, I said bow!" He demanded using the Imperius curse to make Harry do so. "And now, Crucio!" He yelled, and Harry was on the ground screaming. Once Voldemort was satisfied he started throwing jinx after jinx at Harry, who took refuge behind a statue present in the grave yard. "Come out here Harry Potter, I want you to look at me when I kill you. I want to see the light leave your eyes!"

"Leave him alone!" Chelsea yelled.

Voldemort stopped and looked at the Elementals who were still trapped behind the bones.

"And what makes you think you can tell me to stop! I know who you five are, each and every one of you. I also know about your little powers; I even heard there's a prophecy about you. You five aren't of this world are you? Don't worry, you're too valuable for me to kill, instead I'll make sure that you all become my little minions." Voldemort stated.

"You might as well kill us now then." Chelsea declared.

"Yeah, we'll never join you!" Bethany added.

Voldemort reacted by approaching both girls and tracing a line across their cheeks, cutting them both in the process. Both girls screamed.

"Leave them alone!" Amelia yelled.

This only caused Voldemort to do the same to her.

"Why you!" Jimmy yelled.

"You all will join me, and do you want to know why? I'm going to kill everyone at that school of yours except all of you. I'll kill until you beg to make it stop, and then you'll have no choice but to join me." He stated while moving to hurt Samantha.

She reacted by biting his finger. The dark lord pulled back with a cry of pain. He then looked down at his bloody finger.

"You put that anywhere near my mouth and I bite. That's how it works." Samantha declared.

Then Harry appeared from behind the rock. Voldemort turned his gaze toward him.

"Fine, have it your way then. Expeliarmus!" Harry yelled.

"Avada Kedavra !" Voldemort yelled.

To the Elementals' surprise the wands connected, and no spell seemed to reach the other.

"_Jimmy get us out of this thing!" _Samantha demanded.

"_Why me?" _Jimmy replied.

"_Because it's made of stone."_ Samantha stated.

"_Oh, right."_ Jimmy said.

So Jimmy used his super strength to push at the arms until they broke once they were free the Elementals made their way toward Cedric's body. They knew that if they intervened in this fight they might make it worse. Then they saw ghost like figures emerged from Harry's wand. They could have sworn one of them was Cedric.

"Take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my father." He requested. Soon Harry broke the connection and made his way toward the others. The ghosts all flew toward Voldemort.

"Accio!" Harry yelled.

Everyone grabbed onto the cup, and before they knew it, they hit the ground again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey, scary isn't it? So I'm planning on finishing this by midnight tonight. DevilDragon8 and I are really excited to do so. Please review! See you in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: It was you?**

Harry and the Elementals kneeled over Cedric's dead body crying. The cheering and the music in the background was loud, but they could not hear any of it over the sound of their own crying.

"Harry what is it? And what are all of you doing out of your seats?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's back, Voldemort's back. Cedric, he asked us to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him. Harry cried.

"It's all true Sir. The death eaters grabbed us, and then we were in a grave yard." Amelia stated.

"Then Harry and Cedric arrived, and he killed Cedric!" Chelsea added.

The Elementals continued to just cry over the body.

"Keep everybody in their seats; a boy has just been killed." Someone heard the minister of magic say.

"It's all right, you're home know, all of you." Dumbledore said.

"How can you say that, Cedric's dead!" Samantha yelled, her voice shaking.

"Let me through." Mr. Diggory shouted. "That's my son, that's my boy, my boy." Mr. Diggory sobbed, now kneeling over Cedric's body.

"Come on now, nothing else to see here. I've got you." Moody said taking the still sobbing Harry and Elementals away from the scene.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Moody ended up taking them up to his office. He sat them down and looked at Harry's arm.

"Does it hurt badly Potter?" Moody asked.

"Not as much as it did before." Harry replied.

Then he looked at Bethany, Amelia, and Chelsea's cheeks.

"Are you three alright?" He asked.

"Yes, he just scratched us." Bethany replied.

"What was it like?" Moody asked.

"Huh?" The friends asked.

"The Dark Lord, what was it like being in his presence?" Moody asked.

"It was like I'd fallen into one of my nightmares." Harry stated.

"It felt like a nightmare." Jimmy added.

"Were there others, in the graveyard, were there others?" Moody asked.

"I don't think I mentioned a graveyard professor." Harry stated.

"Marvelous creatures dragons; Do you think that oaf would have led you into the woods unless I suggested it? Do you think Cedric Diggory would have told you to put the egg underwater if I hadn't suggested it first? Do you think Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder, could have provided you with gillyweed if I hadn't given him the book to find it?" Moody said.

"It was you." Amelia realized.

"It was you from the very beginning. You put my name in the goblet of fire. You bewitched Krum but…" Harry said.

"You won tonight Potter because I made it so." You were in the that graveyard because it was meant so. This blood runs in the veins of the dark lord." Moody said grabbing Harry's arm. "Just imagine who impressed he'll be when he knows I single handily silenced you, and delivered your little friends to him." He said looking at the Elementals.

"What makes you think we'll go with you?" Jimmy asked.

"Expeliarmus!" Then Moody was in the chair Harry was occupying before and Snape was pouring some kind of potion into his mouth, and Dumbledore was pointing his wand on his neck.

"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore shouted.

"Albus Dumbledore." Moody responed.

"Are you Alastor Moody?"

"No."

"Is he in this room?" Dumbledore asked.

The Moody imposter looked at the trunk that the Harry and the Elementals were now standing next to.

"Get away from there children." Dumbledore said before Snape opened the trunk with his wand.

Everyone looked to see the real Moody sitting at the bottom of the trunk.

"If that's Moody then who's that?" Amelia asked.

Professor Snape sniffed the vial.

"Polyjuice potion." Snape stated.

"Now we know who's been stealing from your stores Severus." Dumbledore stated.

"_Told you it wasn't us." _ Samantha thought.

Then the Moody imposter began to transform, and this guy looked scary.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Dumbledore stated.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He stated showing his dark mark.

Dumbledore grabbed Harry's arm and it saw that it was cut exactly like a dark mark.

Dumbledore told Snape to dispatch an owl to Azkaban and McGonagall escorted the Gryffindors back to their common room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

At Cedric's funeral the next day everyone looked so upset. The Elementals were hardly even paying attention to Dumbledore giving the eulogy. All they could think about was that Cedric was gone. They lost someone who they could consider their friend.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

_The Last Day of School_

Everyone from all three schools was saying their goodbyes to each other. The Elementals said goodbye to their usual friends. They even watched the other schools leave with the trio.

"When we get back to the house, we train." Samantha stated.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Wait, shouldn't we unpack first?" Amelia asked.

"Fine, we unpack then we train." Samantha replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Okay, so it's the New Year and due to a series of unfortunate events I was unable to get the last two chapters up before midnight, but they both should be up by 1:30. I apologize to my coauthor DevilDragon8 because I was not able to post before the exact deadline, but I will get it finished. Happy New Year Everyone! **

Mr. D


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Training**

The Elementals got back to the beach house and unpacked. The familiars got back once they finished packing.

"You don't know how happy we are to see you guys." Samantha said as girls hugged their familiars.

"We're happy to see you all too, so what are you going to do?" Arrow asked.

"Well, we just finished unpacking, so we're gonna get changed into our battle uniforms and train until we're tired." Bethany stated.

"Okay, we'll wait outside. You guys need our help?" Abhay asked.

"Yes please, we're going to need a lot of encouragement to get through this." Amelia replied.

So the Elementals went to change into their uniforms. The training that day went on until they were almost too tired to move.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

_Three days later_

The Elementals had been getting up extra earlier to start their training. Jimmy and Samantha did sleep much after training was completed, they were tired but still felt that they needed to do train. Bethany and Chelsea were sleeping practically every time they weren't training and eating, but they still weren't eating that much. Amelia was just trying to keep up with everyone. Anyway, today they were training, in their summer battle outfits.

Samantha was wearing a red camouflage running top (sports bra), black running shorts, and black sneakers. Chelsea was wearing a baby blue strapless mid-thigh length dress with dark blue biker sports underneath it, and dark blue open-toed ankle boots. Bethany was wearing a light purple tank top, very very dark purple shorts, and yellow converse high top sneakers. Amelia was wearing a silver V-neck t-shirt, white shorts, and silver sneakers. Jimmy was wearing a dark green t-shirt, light brown knee shorts, and dark brown sneakers.

Anyway the Elementals were combining the combat and magic sessions, deciding it was time to work on using both at the same time. Chelsea was currently going at it with Samantha and Amelia while Jimmy and Bethany went at it with each other. Chelsea had a bit of an advantage defense wise, but Samantha was really hard to keep up with. Samantha hit her arm with the back of her sword a couple of times, but Chelsea did hit her with some ice daggers a few times. Amelia was having a hard time with Samantha because so fast. Chelsea and Samantha were hitting her arms pretty hard. As for Bethany and Jimmy, Bethany's perfect marksmanship made it easy for her to hit Jimmy, so she did give him a few burns from her blows. Jimmy in turn gave her plenty of cuts and bruises from Jimmy's blows. His super strength made him throw rocks extremely hard, and made blows with staff extremely powerful.

Pretty soon, all the Elementals found themselves on the ground panting, some of them where knocked down, but some of them also feel from exhaustion. All their familiars rushed to their side.

"Why are we so exhausted? We've only been at for only two hours." Samantha said panting.

"I think we went at each other a bit too hard." Amelia stated.

"I think you should all take a rest. You can continue in a few hours." Claw suggested.

"I think he's right." Jimmy stated.

"Chelsea, did Grandpa get you started in healing?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah, I should be able to get rid of all our injuries." Chelsea replied.

Amelia let out a sigh. _"We're pushing ourselves way too hard." _She thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey! Finally finished! Again sorry for the delay, slow internet. Anyway, the next one is going to be a bit darker. So keep your eyes open for it. Thank you again to DevilDragon8 for helping me come up with all these ideas. Happy New Year all, and I'll see you in the next story. **


End file.
